


Scottish at Heart

by Aisfor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisfor/pseuds/Aisfor
Summary: Betty didn't anticipate when she moved from a small village outside Bath to Edinburgh for University, she'd meet her very own Scottish James Dean, a London socialite turned best friend and a Mancunian red haired musician.It was all about to get very interesting.





	1. September - Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a sort of slow burn roommates to lovers thing, centred around Jughead and Betty with plenty of Veronica and Archie thrown in for good measure. 
> 
> It'll be set over an 8 month period from September to May with each chapter centred around a month or a couple chapters to a month depending on how long they become. They are all British as I know a thing or to about British culture and the University culture and thought it'd be fun to play around with! They'll also be some Scottish slang so see the end notes for translation.

“I think this is me”

Betty fishes out the small slip of paper the receptionist had given her out the back pocket of her jeans, punching it into the coded lock on the light wooden door. Hearing a distinctive click, she grasps the handle and pushes the door open. She holds the heavily weighted door open as her parents’ shuffle through, the sound of suitcase wheels on the rough grey carpet and the clanging of pots and pans carried in a cardboard box by her dad. 

She comes into a small fluorescent lighted hallway, longer than wide. Four doors in the same shade of wood as the door she’d just come through, numbered from one to four with a fifth door opposite room three that must be the kitchen. Betty looks back to the slip of paper, the sound of her dad’s heavy breathing coming from behind her. 

“I’m in room two, this must be it” she declares. 

Room two is at the opposite end of the long hall to the exit, exactly opposite room one. A metal number two swings near the top of the door. Going back to her jeans pocket to pull out the set of keys she’d been given, reading the labels on each before pushing the large silver one into the lock and twisting.

The room is bare and small. The same grey carpet that featured in the hallway follows through into here and she assumes the rest of the bedrooms too. There’s a coat rack on the left wall and the door to the bathroom on the right. The room comes into a square shape that includes a desk, shelves against the left wall and a bedside table and a single bed with a bare mattress against the right wall, as well as a wardrobe all in the same light wood as the doors. Her window straight across from her features a view of forest green trees that appear to have grown well after a hot August and the balmy September they were enduring.

The tranquillity is cut short by her dad dropping the boxes he was carrying onto the mattress. Falling down beside them and fishing out a handkerchief from his shorts, mopping the sweat from his hairline. He mumbles something along the lines of “I can’t wait for winter” and closes his eyes. 

She drops her backpack into the swivelling computer chair and helps her mum unpack her suitcase as they make small talk, which mainly entails Alice scolding her for using the wrong hangers for her tops, “You’ll look unkempt Elizabeth if you walk around in misshapen jumpers” and Betty just nods because she knows soon she’ll not have to see her mother until Christmas and it makes her want to smile.

They manage to distribute all her effects within the hour and as she waves her parents off from the top of the stairs in her building, excitement bubbles in her stomach.

\----------------------------------------------

Betty is nothing if not always prompt and subsequently is waiting over four hours for another of her flatmates to arrive. She wastes her time watching others moving in to their respective flats and putting her photographs on the notice board above her bed, that she’d collated over the summer. She finds her doorstop out the bag of miscellaneous items she’d left in the wardrobe, yet to find a place for them, wedging her door open as her student handbook had recommended she do then sets about reading one of the books she’d pre purchased for her English Literature course. 

Around 50 pages into 1984, recommended for her dystopian fiction module of the first semester, Betty hears the heavy door swing open and two women filtering through, stiletto heels digging into the worn carpet.

“We could have gotten Smithers to do this for you Ronnie,” 

“I want the full University experience mother, moving in, drinking until I black out and waking up with my legs over my head and dress on backwards or better yet no dress at all,” the higher pitched of the two women states.

“Veronica!” Betty stifles a giggle, thumbing down the corner of the page in her book to come back to later.

Another door opens and closes, pale wood smothers the rest of the conversation allowing Betty to take her chance to peer into the hallway. Several expertly wrapped cardboard boxes lay outside room four, accompanied by a leather suitcase embroidered with the letters VL in gold. The door to the fourth room swings open again and an olive toned girl with dark silk like hair appears. She’s wearing a deep purple dress and pearls that Betty thinks wouldn’t look out of place on the Queen. 

“You!” Betty’s eyes widen as the olive toned girl strides expertly in her heels across the carpet coming to stand in front of her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“You’re positively the spitting image of an English rose; my dear I am very jealous. Look at your hair, if only I could pull off blonde. It was all the rage in LA this summer. Oh look at me babbling away, I’m Veronica Lodge. Call me Veronica, Ronnie, V, anything!” Betty blushes a deep shade of red at the compliment.

“Betty, I’m Betty Cooper” 

“I love it! I’m going to call you B, I can already tell it’s going to be a great year.” And then she bounces off as expertly as she approached, hips swaying slightly as Betty had seen only models do. 

Veronica reappears half an hour later beckoning Betty into her room, introducing her to her mum, Hermione equally as olive toned and dark haired as her daughter. Leaving the younger women to talk surrounded by silk sheets, expensive jewellery and wall hangings. 

Betty learns Veronica is from the Chelsea borough of London, brought in a family of very prominent investment bankers and that she’s studying Business to keep her father happy, but managed to swindle going into halls of residence as part of the deal.   
In turn, Betty explains she’s from a small village just outside Bath, has an older sister she doesn’t see a lot and is studying English Literature with a view to enter into Journalism. She finds it easy to talk to Veronica.

\----------------------------------------------

Veronica is in the middle of explaining why her blush pink eyelet dress would look great on Betty, when the door swings open directly opposite Veronica’s open door. A red haired boy their age pushes through pillows pressed under one freckled arm, suitcase in the other. He flashes a smile at the two girls before disappearing into the third room, perpendicular to Veronica’s. The outside door swings closed, the girls return to their conversation now debating a pale blue dress. 

A banging comes on the outside door, “Archie! I told you to wait for me. I’m not as young as you, you just wait until you’re mid 40’s and blowing out your arse after coming up three flights of stairs” a gruff Northern voice shouts followed by bouts of heavy breathing. At the lack of response from the red head in the next room, Betty shuffles in her floral slippers to open the door, coming face to face with a dark haired, red faced man carrying multiple bags. 

“Oh, you’re not my son, do you by any chance know if a red haired male that looks like he’s on steroids passed through here?” He heaves.

“He’s in room three” Betty flattens herself against the wall to let the man by. He thanks her and disappears into the room with his son. Muffled shouts and then laughter can be heard.

Veronica appears behind Betty, “That redhead is going to be my first conquest. I love a Northerner, they’re always especially eager to please.” She winks and Betty flushes scarlet. 

\----------------------------------------------

After an evening spent in the small and sparse kitchen they were to share, watching Veronica shamelessly flirt with Archie over a £6 bottle of wine drank from plastic cups, that Veronica claimed was equally as good as the £200,000 bottle her father had once bought at auction. Between Veronica making kissing faces at him, Betty learns Archie is from Manchester, studying music and despite his father’s opinion he was not on steroids.

Betty retired to bed, gone 1am and slightly wine drunk she slipped into her floral sheets and fell asleep to the sound of her two flatmates laughing under the fluorescent lights of the kitchen. She wakes up at 9am the noise of three pairs of footsteps coming down the hall and stopping outside her room, the jangling of keys and then a door opening and closing. Her head feels fuzzy as she rolls over and makes a mental note to not drink supermarket wine until 1am again. 

She wakes again not half an hour later, to a gruff Scottish man “Be good. And if ye cannae be good be careful, now gie yer mother a wee cuddle and we be off.” Betty picks herself out of bed, grabs her blush dressing gown and opens her door coming face to face with three people. There’s an older looking couple she’d place in their early 60’s and a boy about her age. Lithe body covered in dark distressed jeans, a flannel shirt over a navy t shirt that gives her a peak of razor sharp collarbones. He’s dark haired, curling out of a crown shaped grey beanie, a lighter olive tone than Veronica but olive all the same. Blue eyes that make Betty’s chest fill with warmth and her stomach roll. 

“Ah sorry wee lass, dinne mean to wek you,” the older man smiles

“Come on Alistair, leave the poor wee girl alone. Introduce yourself Forsythe, we’ll see you soon,” they disappear down the hall and out the flat, leaving the two teens alone. Betty flattens her hair feeling suddenly underdressed and incredibly sweaty under his stare. 

“Sorry about waking you up, I told them we didn’t need to leave so early to get here.” He rubs the back of his neck, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Betty’s pretty sure she’s gone to heaven at the sound of the Scottish lilt in his voice. 

“Don’t worry, I was just about to get breakfast anyway. I’m Betty Cooper” 

“Betty,” She squeaks and thinks it’s perhaps her last breath escaping her body, as he tests her name on his tongue. “I’m Jughead, only my mam calls me Forsythe”

“Well, Jughead I can give you the official tour of our tiny kitchen but I’m pretty sure they had the Borrowers in mind as tenants when they built it!” She sighs happily when he laughs at her joke as they wander into the kitchen coming face to face with fully dressed and annoyingly fresh faced Veronica.

“Well good morning sunshine, I thought I heard someone.” Surveying Jughead from head to toe. “I’m Veronica Lodge,” flashing a bright white smile.

“Jughead” 

“What kind of name is Jug-head, is this a Scottish thing I don’t know about?” Stretching out the syllables as she stirs her coffee.

“Sure, it’s a Scottish thing.” Jughead smirks, fishing out a mug the cupboard gesturing to Betty if she wanted one. She smiles and shakes her head, settling for a glass of water hoping it’ll solve her headache which reminds her, “Veronica, I’m 99% sure you drank more than me last night and I put soap on my toothbrush instead of toothpaste not ten minutes ago,”

Veronica lets out a laugh, “I’ve already had a couple years of training B, these socialite circles do have some advantages.” She adds a sugar to her mug, stirs and then takes a seat across from Betty.   
“Anyway, my ability to drink my weight in alcohol aside, I need to tell you about a seriously raunchy dream I was having about a certain redhead last night.” Taking a sip of the milky brew as Betty’s cheeks turn a shade darker than her dressing gown. Jughead sips his freshly made black coffee, leaning against the counter watching as the two girls continue their conversation.

\----------------------------------------------

The next time Betty sees Jughead it’s dinner time, having spent most of her day thumbing through the various books she’d collected for the upcoming year, she leaves her room in search of sustenance. He’s sat at the table, spread across two chairs with his leaning against the wall in deep conversation with Archie about which Gallagher brother is better. They both smile at her when she walks in before returning to the heated debate.

“But Noel wrote the majority of their songs!” Archie moaned. 

“There would be no Oasis without Liam, face it.” At some point they disappear into Archie’s room and she hears a guitar strumming a familiar tune that she can’t quite place. Betty goes about preparing chicken soup from the recipe book her mum had left her. 

She sits at the table perusing the recipes in Alice’s handwriting, waiting for the soup to simmer for the required amount of time. 

“Something smells good” She jumps, not having heard him enter, and flushes.

“Oh, it’s chicken soup. I made more than I need, I was going to freeze it but you can have some if you like” She smiles, looking up at him. 

He looks surprised at the suggestion and returns her smile with a small one of his own, nodding eagerly. They chat whilst waiting for the soup and she finds out his parents, not blood related but better parents than the ‘real deal’ ever were, adopted him when he was 4 and they run a hotel in Loch Lomond and he’s studying Photography. She serves up the soup and cuts bread to go with it. When the bowls are empty and their stomachs are full he tells her it’s the best chicken soup he’s ever had, but not to divulge that information to his mother. This makes Betty smile.

\----------------------------------------------

Having moved in a week early before the beginning of Fresher’s, to ensure maximum bonding between new flatmates, Betty and Veronica make plans to shop and to drag Jughead and Archie kicking and screaming with them. On a surprisingly warm Wednesday, they filter through the streets of Edinburgh dipping in and out of various shops, Archie dragging behind carrying Veronica’s many bags and Jughead wandering alongside with a cigarette hanging out his mouth. 

After several hours and many purchases later, mostly by Veronica. The foursome take refuge at a coffee shop just off George Street. it’s decorated with low lighting and furniture all in a dark mahogany. They drop into seats at a round table in the tall window and place their order. Jughead stands outside smoking while they wait for their drinks and Archie runs crossed legged to the bathroom shouting “Finally!”

“He’s very James Dean, I’ll give him that” Veronica’s elbows perched on the table, head resting on her hands. 

“Who?” Betty asks, head whipping round to face Veronica.

“Don’t ‘who’ me! You know who I’m talking about, you practically orgasm every time you see him,”

“V!” 

“Well it’s true isn’t it, you’d be cute together. I’ll take Archie into Harvey Nichols after this, give you two some alone time,” finishing her sentence with a signature wink. 

Archie returns complaining about a man who didn’t follow the urinal etiquette and stood directly next to him, Veronica laughs “I hope you don’t have performance anxiety,” Archie turns red and smiles at his knees. 

The waitress brings over their drinks and Betty taps on the window to let Jughead know to come inside. He takes the seat beside her smelling of fresh nicotine. Betty finds it intoxicating. 

“Smoking kills, you know” Veronica states, nose wrinkling as she scrutinises her perfectly manicured nails.

“Hey, you should put that on a poster or something.” 

\----------------------------------------------

“Come on Archie, let’s go look at handbags, we’ll see you two back at the flat”

“Sure, wait..what!” But he’s already being dragged through the revolving doors to Harvey Nichols. Betty turns to Jughead and sees him looking directly at her, she smiles as they start to walk back towards Princes Street. 

“Do you want to get some ice cream?” His voice breaks the silence. She’s startled and he takes her lack of response as a negative response “I just thought it’s warm and I know a place that does nice ice cream and I…”

“Let’s go” Betty smiles and he smiles back. They weave through the streets in the warm afternoon sun coming to Grassmarket and winding down onto a flat stretch of eateries and bars. He places a hand on her back sending a shiver up her spine, leading her into a small shop painted creamy white set back into an old building of grey toned brick. It has a large square window giving her a few of the pristine white counter and the various flavours. She orders vanilla and he gets chocolate and she thinks there’s something funny about that. 

They sit on a marble bench just outside, giving them a perfect view of Edinburgh castle. Betty is confident she’s going to like it here.


	2. September - Freshers Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the month of September featuring Freshers Week! Spanning over five days, Tuesday is slightly longer than the rest as I couldn't help myself with the feels. This is an ode to many moments from uni and in particular one flatmate I had that had an affinity for climbing lamp posts!

_Sunday_

Betty’s Sunday before the illustrious Freshers Week starts with a Skype call from Alice. Her eyes glaze over as she watches the familiar pattern of her mother’s lips moving.

 

“Don’t let other’s influence you Betty, I’m really not sure about this Veronica you’ve told me about.”

 

Betty blinks refocusing her eyes and frowns “She’s nice Mum, I’m supposed to be making friends!” Alice purses her lips.

 

“Yes, well I should go Elizabeth we can’t miss Church. Oh and don’t frown dear, you’ll get wrinkles.” Her mother waves, Betty forces a smile and ends the call.

 

Betty had been hoping to make more progress on her reading prior to her lecturers beginning in just over a week’s time. But Veronica had quickly put that to rest, prying the anthology of poems out Betty’s grip replacing it with leaflets of potential activities for the week.

 

“It’s all in the planning B, you can’t get absolutely rat arsed on the first night and be laid up the rest of the week nursing a hangover. We need a strategy to ensure maximum socialisation.” Veronica asserts, looking over her laptop sat on the desk. She swings around in the swivel chair, to face Betty. “I’ve been very disappointed up to now with the selection of neighbours we’ve accumulated. It’s very hard to make friends with someone who keeps you up until four in the morning playing saxophone and don’t even get me started on next door.”

 

Betty and Veronica had ventured out the flat on the previous Thursday to gather intel on the people they would be living next to. Only to come back to Archie and Jughead with the fact that, none of them spoke any English and insisted on giving the two girls several bunches of bananas before they left. As Sunday evening comes round, Betty and Veronica find the boys in the kitchen, intent on discussing the plans they’d made. Archie is standing next to the counter reading the instructions on the back of a tin of beans and Jughead is poised skilfully on the window ledge, left hand out the window holding a cigarette blowing ash into the night air.

 

“You know second hand smoke kills around 50,000 people a year” Veronica states, taking a seat at the table.

 

Jughead turns to look at her, smirking “Promises, promises.” Betty giggles watching Veronica flip her middle finger in his direction.

 

Betty turns her attention to the confused red head in the corner, brow furrowed as he fiddles with the hob on top of the oven “Need some help Archie?” The sarcastic mutterings of the two dark haired teenagers can be heard in the background. Archie releases a breath “You’re a lifesaver Betty.” His face relaxes as his listens to her instructions on working the appliance. Jughead flicks his cigarette butt out the window and jumps down from the window ledge.

 

“Now Arch has mastered the culinary arts, _Princess_ Veronica would like us to pay attention to her,”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_Monday – Pub Crawl_

“Archiekins dare I say, pink is your colour” Veronica winks, gathering the front of her own pink shirt tying it into a knot giving a view of her smooth toned skin. She links her arm through Archie’s freckled covered one, walking away towards the first pub of the evening. Leaving Betty to debate with Jughead about his own pink t shirt he was currently refusing to put on.

 

“I promise that none of us, not even Veronica, will make comment in relation to you wearing the t shirt, if you just put it on Jug” She places her hand on his shoulder, laughing as he regards the t shirt with apprehension. Giving it a look as though it’s grown two heads and sprouted wings.

 

He sighs “I didn’t even want to come tonight; I only came because Archie promised to buy me copious amounts of alcohol.” _And the fact that Betty was going._ She grasps the t shirt out his hand and he stands frozen as she wraps her arms round his waist, _god he smells good,_ bringing the sleeves round and tying them just above his belt.

 

Betty takes a step back and looks up at him, smiling “There, now let’s go find Tweedledum and Tweedledee.” Linking her arm through his denim clad one as they make their way down the road.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_Tuesday – The Morning After_

 

Betty makes her way into the kitchen at 9am, even in her hungover state she was not one to sleep in. She makes a beeline for the cupboard, grabs a cup and flicks on the tap. Gulping down the slightly tangy water like it’s nectar from the Gods.

 

“Mouth drier than the Sahara Desert too, I see” She jumps and turns round to see she’s being watched by a shirtless Jughead, only in dark grey pyjama bottoms and missing a beanie leaving his dark curls to stand up on end.

 

“Oh, yeah” Lifting her glass gesturing. She grabs another glass filling it and passes it to him. He thanks her and sits down at the kitchen table, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I don’t think those two will be surfacing anytime soon they were going at it like rabbits on speed.” Betty chokes on her water.

 

“Now I’m really glad my room isn’t next to theirs, I feel sorry for you!” Jughead laughs at her comment. _She realises she loves that sound._ He takes a sip of his water “Anyway, if you wanted to get some fresh air they’re showing Dirty Dancing at the outdoor cinema tonight. I mean I’m much more of a Swayze in The Outsiders fan but I’m willing to give Johnny Castle a chance.”

 

Betty grins “I think you’ll be converted.”

 

 ----------------------------------------------

_Tuesday – Outfit Dilemma_

Betty stands in front of her mirror, in the fourth outfit she’d tried on in the past half an hour. She sighs frustrated, slipping her dressing gown on she takes off down the hall and knocks on Veronica’s door. _No response._ She hesitates outside Archie’s room, pressing her ear up against the door. The silence gives her enough reassurance to knock. She hears shuffling, then the door opens to reveal Archie only in boxers.

 

“Oh, s-sorry!” She flushes from head to toe, the dingy grey carpet suddenly becoming increasingly interesting.

 

“I assume you’re looking for Veronica,” He smiles as she continues to stare at the space between her feet. “If you wouldn’t mind, sorry to disturb.” Archie disappears and in his place Veronica appears looking as put together as ever wearing a silk deep purple gown. “Everything alright B?”

 

Betty leans forward to whisper to avoid Archie hearing her predicament. “I’m going to the open air cinema with Jug tonight and I have no idea what to wear.” Before she can blink she’s being whipped into Veronica’s room and then back into her own wearing the blush pink eyelet dress that they had spoken about last week. She stands in front of her mirror as Veronica holds shoes up next to the dress, comparing colour and style.

 

“I was so right about this dress Betty, you look flawless. Here put these on.” Passing her a pair of low heeled light grey strappy sandals.

 

“I don’t know why I was so worried about what to wear, it’s not even a date.” Betty speaks, slipping her foot into the slightly small shoes. Veronica shrugs “Always dress to impress Betty, you never know what might happen. The skirt I wore last night did wonders, as you may have noticed. Yes, definitely these shoes, now just for a cardigan.” Turning round to rifle through Betty’s wardrobe, pulling one out for her to try on.

 

“So what did happen with you and Archie last night?” Moving the cardigan around on her shoulders. Veronica smiles before launching into the story.

\----------------------------------------------

 

_Tuesday – Outdoor Cinema_

Betty meets Jughead in the hall and they make chat about the previous night’s antics that involved him climbing up a lamp post singing Auld Lang Syne and shouting “Haud Hogmanay!” to everyone that passed. He grimaces at the memory. They jump on the number eight bus to the Royal Botanic Gardens, Betty sits by the window laughing into her hands as Jughead puts on a voice not dissimilar to his father’s pretending to be a tour guide as they pass the sights.

 

He stands at their stop, letting her out the seat first leading her off the bus with the ghosting of his hand on her back. _She enjoys that feeling_. He purchases the tickets, a blanket and a burger for each of them despite her protests that she could pay for her own. He sets the blanket on the ground, eating their burgers and watching as the credits to Dirty Dancing roll in. The evening sun sets.

 

They walk back to the bus stop she rubs her arms trying to introduce heat to her body, he shrugs off his denim jacket passing it to her. “Here, you’ll get used to how cold it gets up here. Even in the summer it gets chilly in the evening.” 

 

“I’m fine, you’ll get cold!” She pushes it back towards him. He grasps it, holding it up for her to put her arms through. “I live by a loch Betts, I assure you it gets much colder there than here” She smiles at the new nickname and backs into the jacket, _inhaling the smell_. She watches him lighting a fresh cigarette as they wait at the bus stop, observing the way his lips form around the item sending heat down her body.

 

She blinks “So how did you like Dirty Dancing?”

 

He taps the ash off his cigarette “Nobody puts Baby in a corner.” _She’s already in deep_.

\----------------------------------------------

 

_Wednesday – Pub Quiz_

‘Ok, next question! I’m not repeating myself so pay attention, we’re going back to the early 2000’s for this one. In which year did Kylie Minogue release the single “Can’t Get You Out of My Head”?”  2001, 2003 or 2005.” The microphone crackles as the announcer lets it drop by his side to swig his pint of beer.

 

“2001! It’s 2001, Jug write it down.” Archie hisses, covering his mouth to prevent the other groups hearing him.

 

“My estimation of you has just taken a serious hit Arch” Jughead replies with a raised eyebrow, pointing his pen in Archie’s direction.

 

“Don’t worry Archiekins, I can appreciate a bit of femininity in a man” Veronica squeezes his cheeks with one manicured hand, placing a kiss on his pout. Betty laughs at Archie’s grimace, taking a sip of her gin and tonic.

 

“Are you telling me, Jughead Jones, that you are not a Kylie Minogue fan. I am shocked.” Placing a hand on her chest in mock surprise.

 

“I’m not sure you know me at all Betty Cooper.”

 

“Alright wains! A book question for the literature lovers out there. This quote is the opening line to which novel **“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.”** Or some shite like that. Dave, I canne read your writing.”

 

“Pride and Prejudice” Jughead and Betty whisper at the same time.

 

“Betts, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” He puts her arm round her shoulder and squeezes. _Betty thinks she could get used to that feeling._

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_Thursday – Fresher’s Fair_

“What about the A Capella society? You put on quite the performance on Monday night.” Betty giggles, pointing to a stand further up on the right decked out with bunting of musical notes. She turns just see Jughead wrinkle his nose in disgust. They were currently meandering around the sports hall at the University, filled with rows upon rows of stands dedicated to each society. They had already passed the entire sports section neither feeling particularly interested in anything on offer, Betty did however pick up a couple of flyers for Archie.

 

“Haud your wheest, you.” Betty _feels a moan catch in her throat_ as his accent becomes slightly thicker. Being the taller of the two he continues steering them through the crowd, keeping a hand on Betty’s back. They make a left and continue down another row of stands. Jughead spots the Photography stand, pushing slightly to take Betty in the same direction. Betty stands to the side and watches as he talks animatedly to the final year Photography student manning the stand.

 

“Did you get some good photography tips?” She queries, unsure of the right phrase. He cracks a smile, looking down at her and she feels a _familiar warmth_ spreading across her chest and into her cheeks.

 

“Something along those lines. I asked if he knew of anything for Literature students and he said there’s a student newspaper at the end of this row.”

 

“Well then, lead the way” He places his hand on her back and starts to weave them through the people once again, whispering to her “You’re already practically the next Rupert Murdoch” she throws her head back and laughs, _it’s music to his ears._

\----------------------------------------------

 

_Friday – Breakfast_

“Is it possible to still be hungover from Monday?” Archie groans as the four teenagers stroll down the road, pausing every now and again hearing the distinctive click of Jughead’s camera.

 

“Maybe Veronica banged your head one too many times on your headboard.” Jughead suggests, looking down at his camera contemplating the photograph he’d just taken.

 

“At least Archie’s had sex recently, the same can’t be said for you Jug.” Veronica declares catching up to the group, the distinctive sound of her six-inch stiletto’s on the concrete.

 

“Jesus, you’re like a pop-up book from hell.” Jughead retorts, startled. Betty chuckles, looking over his shoulder at the camera. Jughead directs them to take a left turn, past a row of shops and a church then another left up a cobbled hill. Coming to a 50’s style café he’d been with his parents on a previous trip. Betty and Jughead pause outside the café watching as Archie bends down to pull Veronica’s heel out a particularly large gap between cobble stones.

 

Betty hears the distinctive click of Jughead’s camera, turning to see him looking sheepish. “Did you just take a picture of me?” She raises an eyebrow, a small smile appearing.

 

“Maybe, maybe not.”

 

“Show me!” Stretching her arms towards the camera. He holds it above his head giving her a view of a strip of olive skin, a dark trail of hair disappearing into his jeans. _She licks her lips._

 

“Patience my dear, patience.” He smirks

 

“Alright love birds, we’re here, I’m starving let’s eat.” Archie motions for them to go into the café, finally making it up the hill with Veronica. Jughead and Betty flush at the comment.

 

The café’s walls are covered with 50’s memorabilia. A jukebox sits in the corner and a pool table at the back. Booths of leather seats and red tables sit on top of black and white tiled floors. The foursome slip into one of the booths at the back, reading over the menus covered with pictures of Mohammad Ali and Marilyn Monroe. Archie’s arm rests on the back of the booth, Veronica leaning into his side as they discuss their schedules for the coming week of classes. Betty can feel the _warmth_ of Jughead’s body through his jeans as their knees knock together lightly.

 

The waitress appears to take their order of four milkshakes, two English breakfasts with extra toast for Jughead, vanilla pancakes for Betty and French toast for Veronica. She disappears to the kitchen and Jughead excuses himself for his late morning cigarette, leaving his camera on the seat next to Betty. Archie kisses Veronica on the cheek and leaves the to flick through the songs on the jukebox.

 

“So B, when are you and Donnie Darko going to get this show on the road?” Twirling the straw in her chocolate milkshake the waitress had just returned with.

 

“What thing? We’re friends V,” sipping her own milkshake.

 

“Oh please! I’ve seen the way you look at each other; I practically can’t breathe the air is so rife with sexual tension.”

 

“We’ve barely known each other two weeks! I think he wants to be just friends, like he said on Wednesday the beginning of a ‘beautiful friendship’. We did have a good time on Tuesday though.” Her mind drifting back to the evening at the cinema. Veronica slips into the seat next to Betty, putting her hand on top of hers.

 

“All relationships are different just because Archie and I have consummated things very quickly doesn’t mean you’re moving too slow. Me and Arch are just having fun, who knows where it’ll lead. You two are so endgame. And the whole thing about him wanting to be just friends, let’s put it this way that’s not what I heard from a certain red head.” She winks and gets back in the opposite booth. Archie returns excitedly discussing the many Elvis Presley songs they have.

 

Jughead flicks his cigarette into the street, breathing out the last remnants and returns inside. The _intoxicating aroma_ of nicotine and his natural scent wafts over her.

 

“Littering costs this country serious money _Jughead_.” Veronica points out, gesturing to the outside where he’d just been.

 

“Yeah, well so does nepotism _Veronica_.” Taking a bite of his buttery white toast.

 

Betty emerges the bathroom later that evening after her nightly game of hop scotch in and out of the tepid shower water, to find a set of picture pushed under her door. She sits on her bed shuffling through them, seeing familiar sights from their morning walk and breakfast until she comes to the picture Jughead took of her looking the epitome of relaxed, her head thrown back laughing at Archie and Veronica coming up the hill in the distance. She pins them alongside her own photographs, steps back to view them and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response so far, it has been amazing! If you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both!
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Haud Hogmanay - Happy New Year
> 
> Wains - Children 
> 
> Haud your wheest - Be quiet


	3. October - Birthdays and Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based around the month of October, Jughead's birthday and Halloween. It's a pretty hefty one so get yourself a drink, sit back and enjoy some serious Bughead in this. P.s. may or may not feature a bit of Bughead dancing and some seriously bad timing by Archie.

With lectures and seminars now in full swing, Betty finds herself for much of October battling through the briskly cold wind, back and forth to the library. Attempting to decipher the works of Margaret Atwood, George Orwell and Aldous Huxley for a fast approaching hand in date. She had struck up a deal with Jughead, who was also conveniently spending many late nights in an adjacent building working on a group photography project.

 

They would meet at 10pm each evening, in front of the library to walk back to the flat together. On occasion they would be joined by Archie or Veronica or both, but Betty much preferred the times when it was just the two of them. Despite only being a short distance to walk, they engaged in many conversations growing more personal by the day. If she hadn’t surfaced from her word cave by 10pm he would roam the library in search of her. This was one of those times.

 

She doesn’t see him as he approaches, furiously typing away at her laptop making notes on her most recently read chapter of Animal Farm.  He peaks over her shoulder, quoting “Let's face it: our lives are miserable, laborious, and short.” 

 

She jumps “Christ! You scared me!”

 

“You shouldn’t blaspheme Betts, it’s not very becoming.” He smirks, appraising her with mock seriousness.

 

“Haha. Give me a minute and I’ll be ready.” He takes a seat, lifting his legs onto the desk. She finishes typing her sentence, closes her laptop and packs her backpack. He takes the bag from her, swinging it over his shoulder as they take the stairs down to the ground floor.

 

“How’s Animal Farm?” He queries, exiting the library and beginning the walk down the cobbled street.

 

She debates her answer, “I understand why it’s such a cult classic but I think I’m a bit dystopian-ed out. I’m starting to dream about talking animals. Have you finally decided on the theme for you photographs?” Shoving her hands into her coat pockets, protecting the delicate skin from the breeze.

 

He laughs “No, but it’s been whittled down to churches around Edinburgh or alleyways. I’m staying out of it until someone makes a decision.”

 

“A lover not a fighter,” She smiles. _Jughead thinks she looks beautiful under the moonlight._  

 

“I’ve got layers.” He winks, making warmth spread across her cheeks. They cross George Square and make a stop in the 24-hour corner shop to purchase snacks for their weekly movie night. Which had begun after the success of their trip to the outdoor cinema.

 

He wanders down the aisle, picking up various items “What are we watching this evening?”

 

She catches up to him, nearing the till “Something from my collection this time, I can’t watch another Tarantino.”

 

“Bite your tongue. Tarantino is a genius. Practically a God.” He responds, gesturing above his head. She hums in acknowledgement “I’ll admit; Pulp Fiction was ok.  But it just reminds me how downhill John Travolta has gone since Grease. Hey, we could watch that! You remind me of Danny Zuko.”  Her words coming out before she realises what she’s said.

 

He looks at her out the side of his eye, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. “Does that make you Sandy?” She blushes, finding the peeling Lino floor fascinating.

 

He passes the food to the cashier “Can I get a pack of Benson and Hedges Silver as well please mate.” Fishing in his back pocket for his wallet, slipping his money and ID onto the counter before Betty has chance to offer to pay.

 

His ID catches her eye, fixing on his date of birth as the cashier slips it back across to him. It was Jughead’s birthday in less than a week. She wonders why he didn’t mention it.

 

Jughead thanks the cashier as the exit the shop, plastic bag in hand and steps into the street. He fiddles with the box of cigarettes searching for his fix. Cigarette lit and placed firmly between his lips they carry on back to the flat. It shocks her each time how _sensual she finds the act, watching him inhale and exhale the smoke._

 

She breathes out “You didn’t mention it’s your birthday so soon.” The words coming out without pause. He removes the object from between his lips. Seeing the way his long fingers _pinch_ around the object sends _heat way south of her face._

 

“You saw that did you. I’ve just never been a huge fan of celebrations or being center of attention. You know me Betts, I’m much more of a Jason Orange than a Gary Barlow.” She giggles at the comparison.

 

“First your birthday, now you reveal you’re a secret Take That fan! You’re quite the dark horse Jughead Jones” He laughs, making butterflies erupt in her stomach.

 

“ _Just have a little patience_ Betts” She shakes her head at the pun, smiling.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“The best way to celebrate a birthday, University style, is to hold a flat party.” Veronica declares, looking up from her stuffing her second load of clothes into the washing machine.

 

I’m not sure V, I don’t think that’s really Jug’s thing.” Holding up a shirt deciphering if it was pale enough to go in with the whites.

 

Veronica considers Betty’s answer from atop of the tumble dryer, suede pumps swinging against the machine door. “It’s perfect. He won’t know what’s hit him when he sees the outfit I’ve already mentally picked out for you. We can get Archie to keep him out the flat while we set up.”

 

“Alright, let’s do it.” Betty caves, setting off her load of whites.

 

 “This is so exciting! I’ll text you with more details, best to keep actual conservation to a minimum when Holden Caulfield is around. Mum’s the word.” She taps the side of her nose, jumping down from the machine as it beeps signaling the end of the drying cycle.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

They hold the party the day before Jughead’s birthday after Veronica claimed it would add to the element of surprise. That afternoon the girls watch from the kitchen window as Archie and Jughead disappear down the road away from the flat. Archie had persuaded Jughead to go into town to find a specific vinyl he claimed he was in search off. Jughead had accepted on the assertion that Archie would pay for his lunch.

 

“They gone, let’s get started” Veronica asserts and sets about decorating the flat.

Betty fills slightly chipped plastic bowls with various assortments of salty treats, despite Veronica’s wish to use antique glass dishes. They both work to empty the fridge, throwing away the out of date milk and microwave meals. Refilling it with an ample supply of beers, Veronica’s father had unknowingly paid for.  

 

“I’ve told people to bring their own alcohol, but I’m not holding out much hope.” Veronica states, organising the bottles of spirits and shot glasses on the freshly wiped countertop.

 

“I’m not sure we’ll get through all of this, how many people have you invited V?” Betty asks, surveying the kitchen.

 

“Oh you know, just people here and there,” Being purposefully vague. “Now let me show you the outfit I have picked out and get ready for Jughead to be blown away.” Veronica declares, pulling Betty into her bedroom.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

People begin arriving at around 10pm, already somewhat tipsy. Betty stands in the corner of the kitchen, fiddling with the hem of her pale lace dress, anxious of Jughead’s impending arrival. She had received a text from Archie to let her know they were nearing the flat. Not five minutes later she hears the door open and the familiar mumblings of Jughead and Archie in the hall. She pushes through the people out of the kitchen just in time to catch Jughead’s “What the hell is going on?” _Her heart sinks._

 

He catches her eye, giving her a confused look. Before subtly following the line of her body, a lump forming in his throat at the sight of her smooth, long legs. _She looked mesmerising._ He hopes she doesn’t notice. She does, feeling _positively molten_ under his gaze.

 

Archie gives Jughead a slap on the back. “Surprise Jug! Happy Birthday mate and all that.”

 

“Yeah, thanks Arch.” Not looking away from Betty. Archie moves away from the pair in search of Veronica and a bottle of beer.

 

Betty has little chance to even blink as she’s being hauled into Jughead’s room. She’d never been in here before; they’d always held their weekly movie nights in her room to avoid the incessant sex noises coming from Archie’s room. The basics of the room were the same as hers. Except the bedding was navy, his various denim jackets hung from the coat rack and there was the distinctive smell of cigarettes and him that Betty _loved_ so much.

 

He shrugs off his jacket, tossing it on his bed. Betty stands by the door watching as he brings his hands to his face breathing deeply before turning to face her.

 

“Was this your idea?” Using a tone, she’d heard before but not directed at her. Exasperation with an undertone of annoyance.

 

He glares at her, his uninterrupted gaze making her think this is what it must be like to endure a police interrogation. “N-no, I mean I told Veronica it was your birthday...” He groaned loudly, under other circumstances that would have made her cheeks flare red with _want_.

 

“You know what she’s like Betty! I specifically said to you I don’t like celebrating my birthday.” Gesticulating, giving her a perfect view of his _long, lean_ fingers.

 

She looks to the floor, wishing it would swallow her whole “I know, I was trying to do something nice for you!” He sighs, eyes softening. She breathes out, relaxing as he grasps her hands “I appreciate it Betts, but next time maybe something just the two of us and not involving the devil’s spawn. Better known by her mortal name, Veronica.” He gives her a small smile which she returns. She can feel his warm breath against her lip. _It’s incredibly exhilarating._

She considers pushing forward to join their lips. But just as she’s about to, he moves ghosting a kiss across her cheek. Never has a kiss on her cheek left her feeling so equally turned on and frustrated at the same time. He pulls her into a tight hug, rubbing her back as she breathes in the scent on his soft flannel shirt, nose pressed against his hard chest.

 

He leans his head down, lips ghosting against her ear sending a shiver down her spine. the intimacy of his lips on her skin lit a fire that she didn’t want put out. “You look really pretty tonight Betts.”

 

She looks up at him smiling “Thank you Jug. But you should really give your compliments to the devil’s spawn because she’s the one that picked it out.” He gives her a smile that follows all the way to his eyes. _She thinks he looks pretty too._

Betty and Jughead spend the rest of the party together. Jughead takes her through all his personal effects. Showing her various photographs, he’d taken recently. His book collection which she commends him on and his eclectic selection of dvd’s some of which they’d already seen during their film nights.

 

The party draws to a close in the early hours, guests filter out and the music begins to die down.

They hear Veronica and Archie fall into the room next. Jughead sighs, looking apologetically to Betty as the unmistakable thudding of the bed against the wall begins. Once back in her own room, the sound is no longer evident and _she goes to sleep with a smile on her face._

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Betty wakes early to rattling in the kitchen, she shrugs into her usual dressing gown and takes off down the hall. She finds Jughead in there, back to her as he scrubs down the counter removing remnants from the party. Betty’s sad to learn that the colder weather means he’s no longer sleeping in just pyjama bottoms. The long sleeved top does emphasise his lean torso and broad shoulders in a way that makes _her lick her lips._

 

“Did I wake you?” She hadn’t noticed he’d turned, too enthralled in a daydream about the very person who was now looking at her expectantly for a response. _Her slightly flushed bare face and sleep mussed hair makes Jughead’s heart thud loudly against his ribs_

 

“What? Oh, no! As much as I love the smell of sweat mixed with beer and the fact that my socks are sticking to the floor, I thought I’d lend a hand.”

 

He chuckles “Yeah, I much preferred the way we spent last night than out here rubbing against all bampots.”

 

She smiles thinking back to their evening “Yeah…Oh wait! I have your present!” Betty disappears back to her room, returning to the kitchen with a perfectly wrapped present. “I would have given it to you last night, but I didn’t want to get accosted by V if I left your room to get it.”

 

“You didn’t have to Betts.” He drops his dish cloth into the sink and rinses his hands.  Betty pushes the gift in his direction, nodding at him to open it. He tears the wrapping paper revealing a book of photographs by Ansel Adams. He looks up at her “This is amazing Betty! Thank you.” Giving her his sincerest smile.  She wraps her arms around his lean torso squeezing him into a tight hug, his arms immediately come round her, holding her closer.

 

“Happy Birthday Jug.” Breathing into his chest. He smiles leaning his chin on top of her head. _Jughead knows this is the girl for him._

\----------------------------------------------

 

Betty and Jughead spend his birthday, exactly how he wanted not with a party but with a classic movie night watching one of his favourite films, Citizen Kane. A shop bought chocolate cake and two forks between them.  

 

October submissions come round thick and fast. Betty is relieved to be able to pack away her dystopian books, filling the newfound gap on her shelves with the coming of age novels that she would be reading for her December essay. She even readily accepts Veronica’s invite for a night out to a student club for Halloween. What she didn’t anticipate was the several long and in depth conversations about the art of selecting the right costume, culminating in a battle against the late October chill for a trip to Grassmarket to the costume shop.

 

The shop itself has an orange painted exterior with a display window featuring various well known characters. The interior has rows upon rows of clothes rails covered in costumes, with walls decorated with wigs, masks and hats.

 

Betty begins digging aimlessly through the sheaths upon sheaths of polyester fabric coming up empty. Veronica appears behind her, arms already laden with items to try on.

 

“There’s so much stuff here B! I’m thinking we do matching sexy cats, I’ve found the ears we just need leotards and tails.”

 

Betty blinks, eyes wide. “I’m not sure how I feel about a leotard.”

 

“Nonsense, you’ve got a great figure Betty. You should show it off! Now we just need to find something for those pesky boys to wear.” Offloading several items into Betty’s unsuspecting arms, wandering back into the realms of fabric.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“What the fuck Veronica,” Jughead turns in the mirror, viewing his costume at all angles.

 

“This is what you get when you refuse to come with us,” She shoots back.

 

“Where’s Wally? Really. I look like an overgrow toddler.” Looking at her exasperated.

 

She smirks “Look at it this way, you still get to wear a beanie. I’m doing you a huge favour, letting you cover that bald spot.” His lips tug downward.

 

“Revenge is a dish best served cold, you’d do well to remember that _Veronica_.”

 

“Well _Jughead,_ It’s a good thing my specialty’s ice _._ ” He sighs angrily, glaring at her back as she struts away.

\----------------------------------------------

 

Betty stands in Veronica’s room, her tail preventing her from taking a seat. She was feeling incredibly uneasy. Covered in only a black leotard, black heeled boots she’d bought on a whim one afternoon between seminars and her cat ears. The overwhelming urge to pull her leotard further down her legs was slowly taking over. She can’t help but wonder what Alice would say if she could only see her now.

 

“Betty stop fidgeting, you look great.” Veronica points out, watching her through the mirror as she applies her dark lipstick. 

 

“I feel very _exposed_.” She whispers, aware that the boys were in Archie’s room waiting for them. Veronica smiles softly, turning away from the mirror to seek something out in her wardrobe.

 

“Here, put this on and you’ll look just as fabulous and more comfortable.” Handing a black skirt to Betty to put on. Bending down with a pair of scissors to cut a hole at the back to poke the cheetah patterned tail through. Betty gives her a questioning look, Veronica shrugs in return, picking up her white wine to take a sip. “I have about a thousand black skirts B. I won’t miss this one.”

 

Veronica disappears out her room, teetering on especially high heels to retrieve Jughead and Archie.

 

“Come on, we’ll be late. We have to get our stamps by eleven or they won’t let us in!” She comes back into Betty’s eye line flanked by a poor man’s Mick Jagger and a marginally pissed off Where’s Wally.  Jughead’s eyes move rake over Betty’s figure. A rare flush creeping onto his cheeks. _Betty thinks a little colour suits him._

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

The foursome queue to get into the club surrounded by large number of aptly dressed teenagers. Betty spots a Little Bo Beep hanging her head over a bin nearby, the sound of vomit hitting the contents within it makes bile rise her throat. Jughead catches her watching, whispering “She appears to have misplaced her sheep.” Betty snorts as he adds “and her dignity.”

 

Ink is pressed into the back of their hands as they filter into the darkly lit room, music booming overhead. Veronica drags Betty off to dance, disappearing through the crowd of heavily sweating people all at various stages of inebriation.

 

“I don’t suppose we’ll be seeing them anytime soon.” Archie shouts over the loud music, following Jughead in search of the bar. They settle onto the small bar stools, fabric of their trousers sticking slightly to old stains. Archie clinks his bottle of cheap unbranded beer against Jughead’s and takes a swig. Betty resurfaces half an hour later, far more of a glow on her exposed skin than the last time Jughead saw her. _He wanted to see more of that._

 

She takes a seat on the stool next to him, shouting her drink order to the barman. Jughead leans into her ear, the outline coming into contact with his lips making her shudder.

 

“Having fun?”

 

She takes a sip of her gin and tonic, nodding in the affirmative. He smiles indicating he understood. Archie leans over Jughead “Where’s Ronnie?”

 

Leaning closer to the redhead to answer “She’s still dancing, maybe you can find her.” Archie adjusts his wig, necks his third beer and then disappears into the crowd. Betty leans into Jughead debating asking him a question. _He can smell her natural scent mixed with her floral perfume, to him it was the best smell in the world._

She bites the bullet, hoping his intake of alcohol will make him more amenable. “Do you want to dance?” He really wasn’t much of a dancer but looking down at her, watching her glossy lips form into a pout he couldn’t say no.

 

He nods, swallowing his liquid courage leaving the empty beer bottle on the bar following her into the crowd. His arm comes round her waist swaying in time to the music under the cover of darkness. The gin she’d had pulses through her veins, making her feel confident enough to pulls their hips together. Normally he’d feel incredibly awkward by now but here, with her it was _magic_.

 

Their foreheads press together, slick with perspiration as their breath mingled just like it had on the evening of the party He can almost taste her gin and tonic. The alcohol aroma making him envisage sucking her tongue into his own mouth. She can smell nicotine and beer and it makes the idea of kissing him all the more appealing. He wants this, she wants this and…

 

“Jug, mate! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! And look Betty’s here too! It’s like fate.” Jughead groans against Betty’s lips, never quite coming into contact. He tears his eyes away from her green ones to see an incredibly drunk Archie staring back at them wide eyed, Mick Jagger wig gone and shirt wide open, missing a few buttons. _How long had they been dancing?_

 

Betty surveys him, eyes narrowing in the darkness “What happened Arch?” Archie searches for the source of the voice. “Jughead! Betty’s here! Did you know that Betty’s here?” as if noticing her for the first time. Jughead reluctantly let’s go of Betty’s waist, grasping Archie under his armpits.

 

“I think I should take him back to the flat, are you coming?”

 

Betty nods “I’ll find Veronica and meet you outside.” Jughead watches her disappear and begins pulling Archie’s dead weight towards the exit. He sits Archie on the curb, watching as his head lolls from side to side. Jughead looks down noticing the uneven clunk against the cobble stones to discover, somewhere along the line Archie had lost a 60’s platform shoe.

 

Betty surfaces out the dark club into the cold October air, wishing she’d brought a jacket. A slightly tipsy Veronica in tow. She nods towards Jughead and watches the lean muscles in his arms flex in his striped top as he lifts Archie to his feet. Betty waits for Jughead to be an adequate distance away before turning to Veronica “What happened to Archie, I thought he was with you.” She asks.

 

“Oh, I don’t know B. When he found me I was dancing with some guy and he took off! But I can’t deny his Mick Jagger costumes did things to me.” Veronica replies, stopping to slip off her heels before carrying on walking. “In the _downstairs area_.” She cackles, skipping ahead of Betty attempting to jump on the back of an unsuspecting Jughead. Betty laughs as he attempts to fend off their raven haired friend, whilst keeping Archie upright.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“Well he’s fast asleep, although I could have done without the strip tease he tried to give me.” Jughead comments as he closes Archie’s door, shuddering at the thought.

 

Betty giggles, watching him from her door still in his Where’s Wally costume as he makes his way down the hall towards her. “Did you at least pay him for the service?”

 

“I had no spare change to tuck into his boxers unfortunately” He

 

“Veronica just went straight to sleep, tail and all.” Betty replies, speaking like a proud parent.

 

“Lucky you. Is it selfish that I’m glad they had a fight just so I get a good night’s sleep” He stops outside his door watching her. Her face now free from make-up, already in her floral pyjamas. _This is the version of Betty he loves the most._

“I won’t hold it against you. But I’m sure they’ll make up tomorrow so savour it is my advice.” She smiles. He steps closer “I had a nice time tonight Betts, despite the costume.”

 

 “I think you make a great Where’s Wally.” She teases, smiling at his frown. She can feel his breath on her lips giving her flashbacks of earlier in the evening, making butterflies erupt in her stomach.  He licks his lips, watching her eyes move to his mouth. He’s about to reach round her waist when a door opens to their left and Archie appears, still naked.

 

 “Jug.” The readhead whispers, the same volume as a shout.

 

Jughead groans and Betty pats his shoulder, internally cursing Archie. She leans up to place a kiss on his cheek, feeling the slightly rough texture against her lips. She wonders what he’d look like with facial hair.

 

“Goodnight Wally.” He chuckles and she disappears into her room, hearing remainder of the boy’s conversation.

 

“Jug, come here.” Archie whispers, stepping out into the hall

 

“I’m here, let’s find you some clothes and put you back to bed.” Betty can imagine the crease in his forehead.

 

“I don’t want to get in bed.” Archie whines childishly, Betty hears footsteps disappearing into his room and just as the door swings shut Jughead shouts “Archie put that down!” Betty liked Archie she really did, but his timing was truly awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support! If you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both!
> 
> Take That is a band if you didn't get the joke about Jason Orange and Gary Barlow. Gary Barlow is the front man and Jason Orange was one of the lesser known members! "Just have a little patience" is from a song of theirs called Patience. Youtube it if you've not heard it, everyone loves a bit of Take That.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Bampots - idiots


	4. November - Bonfire Night and Edinburgh Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November and the English tradition of Bonfire Night or Guy Fawkes Night whatever you like to call it! Some cute moments, some funny moments. Hope you enjoy!

Betty’s November starts with a gin induced headache and an embarrassed Archie Andrews apologising profusely over a breakfast of cereal and strong black coffee.

 

“I’m really sorry Betty. I drank too much and it’s really kicking my arse this morning if it makes you feel better.” He blows on the steaming liquid, giving her his best apologetic smile.

 

“I’ve already erased it from memory. Although, I’m not so sure Jug will be able to.” Archie pulls a face, the embarrassing antics of the previous night flooding into his brain.

 

“I’ll apologise when he surfaces. The least I can do is let him have a lie in.” Betty nods mouth full of chewy goodness. Archie thinks about his next words carefully. “Do you think Ronnie hates me? Beer seems to make me regress into a primal state.”

 

Betty puts down her spoon, metal clanking against the table. “I’m not totally convinced she’ll be able to recollect much of last night either. One too many white wines, or six.” She pauses “But maybe give her some space, see how she reacts.”

 

“You always know the right thing to say Betty.” Picking up his bowl to drink the remainder of the milk. She gets up to rinse her own dish in the sink then exits the kitchen. The sound of a phone ring and Archie’s voice fills the hallway.

 

“Uh, hi dad…yeah I’m sorry about that, got a bit drunk…What do you meant you already showed mum the video, what video?!”  

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

It was the day before Bonfire Night and Archie had still not managed to spend more than thirty seconds in a room with Veronica without her making a swift departure. Betty knew she needed to take matters in her own hands, which involved roping in an unwilling Jughead to hatch a plan. Betty finds him in one of the many dark rooms in the University’s creative arts building.

 

“I’m not really one to meddle Betts, I much prefer the sport of observing from a distance.” He mumbles, the peg between his teeth distorting the words as he continues hanging his newly developed photographs.

 

“We need to do something Jug! I told Archie to give V some space not thinking she’d be so stubborn about not speaking to him. If you think about it, it’s sort of my fault.” She points out, pacing back and forth. “I may have also mentioned we’d fix it.”

 

He turns “ _We_? _We_ don’t need to do anything.  Let sleeping dogs lie and all that crap.”

 

“Come on! Don’t make me use your real name For- “

 

“Alright! You fight dirty, Cooper.”

 

“And you better never forget it, Jones.” Throwing her arms around his neck in thanks. Jughead smiles, maybe he could meddle just this once.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Jughead suggests they take Archie and Veronica up to Calton Hill to watch the fireworks over the city. Betty corners Veronica in the kitchen later that evening.

 

“So V, I was thinking we could do something tomorrow. Have some girl time?” Betty feels guilty for lying but she knew the plan was in Veronica’s best interest.

 

Veronica ceases chopping the vegetables on the countertop, eyes narrowing in Betty’s direction. “Girl time, doing what exactly?”

 

“We could watch the fireworks?” Her voice rising an octave, sweating under Veronica’s unwavering gaze.

 

Veronica considers the suggestion and then gives Betty a toothy smile. “Sounds like fun! We usually go to one of my father’s co-workers house for Bonfire Night, it’s beyond dull.”  Betty listens as Veronica launches into one of her many stories about the events she’s subjected to back in London, usually including people with more money that she could ever imagine.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“Betty thought the fireworks might thaw the ice queen and make her all gooey eyed or whatever.” Jughead shrugs, taking a bite of the cold pizza sitting on a plate beside him. Not admitting it was his idea.

 

“Well at least if we’re outdoors, I can’t be murdered without witnesses.” Archie jokes, taking one hand off the game controller to pat Jughead on the back. “Thanks mate for this.”

 

Jughead nods in agreement. “Just know I may call on this moment at any point in the foreseeable future to claim one of the many favours you now owe me.”

 

“I wouldn’t say it’s _many_ favours.” Archie considers.

 

 “Ah, but you’re not counting to the occurrence which led to this mess. Which unfortunately for both of us included more than just a passing glance at all your orifices.” Jughead shoots back.

 

Archie cringes at the memory. “I owe you forever I get it. Let’s not relive it _please_.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“I think Veronica is about ready. We’ll leave then you wait ten minutes. I’m sure we’ll be far enough away by that point for her not to notice.” Betty whispers, filling her backpack with snacks.

 

Jughead passes her a blanket. “Ok, but if this goes south we may have to go on the lamb.” Betty snorts and his mouth turns upwards at her reaction. _Making Betty laugh was his favourite pass time._ She slips her coat off the back of her desk chair, putting her arms through and buttoning it. Jughead gives her a confused look.

 

Betty looks down at her clothes “What?”

 

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Now she’s the confused one.

 

“I didn’t know you were such fashion connoisseur, Jug. You could be the next Karl Lagerfeld.”

 

Jughead recoils. “No! Betty, you look great. You always look great. Wait here,” He goes to his room returning to hers with a dark grey woollen scarf. He beckons her closer, wrapping it once, twice round her pale neck. “There.” Her cheeks turn a pale shade of red as his fingers brush her neck, feeling the slightly calloused tips against her skin.

 

“Oh.” She exhales. The scarf smells of her favourite fragrance, him.

 

“What I meant was, that you’d be cold in just your coat. You’re a real novice when it comes to Scottish weather Betts, take advice from this pro. It’s probably about the right temperature for penguins out there right now.”

 

She nods, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “We’ll see you there. I’ll save you some sweets.” He smiles, the warmth of her soft lips leaving a tingle on his skin.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“B, that better not be dumb and dumber I see coming towards us.” Betty turns, following the line of Veronica’s narrowed eyes.

 

“Oh no! What are they doing here?” Attempting and failing to sound natural.

 

Veronica’s eyes move to Betty narrowing even further. “You knew! You’re great at many things Betty, but lying is clearly not one of them.”

 

Betty sighs, she can’t stand being on bad terms with Veronica. “I’m sorry V. He was desperate. I had to do something.” Veronica relaxes at her friend’s words.

 

“Fine, I’ll talk to him but he better be ready to grovel at my feet.” She stands, grabs the spare blanket and marches towards a fearful looking Archie. She grasps the red head by the arm and drags him out of Betty’s view.

 

A familiar dark haired beanie clad male drops down beside her. “I think Arch just saw his short life flash before his eyes.”

 

Betty laughs, passing him a packet of jelly sweats. “It didn’t take much persuading to talk to him, which I suppose is a good sign.” Jughead nods, swallowing his berry flavoured snake.

 

The tell-tale shrieking of the first firework being set off in the distance makes Betty jump. Jughead chuckles, wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her closer to his side. Betty leans into him, the rough of his denim jacket rubbing against her cheek as they watch the sky be set alight by the various blues, reds and golds sparks. _She could get used to this._

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Betty stands at the top of the hill, watching the groups of people filter away from the scene keeping her eyes peeled in the darkness for her short olive skinned friend and Archie’s bright red hair. Jughead was stood to her right attempting to light his cigarette in the night wind. She hears Veronica before she sees her.

 

Jughead appears next to Betty, tapping the ash off his lit cigarette “Does she have an off switch?”

 

“Not to my knowledge.” Betty smiles.

 

“Unfortunate.” Jughead sighs disappointed, bringing his cigarette to his lips. Veronica and Archie catch them up, gloved hands now linked.

 

“What’s unfortunate?” Archie queries. The group beginning walking away from the grass bank, in the direction of their frequented watering hole.

 

“That I sense the sound of your bed banging against our shared wall will be restarting.” Jughead frowns.

 

Veronica smirks. “Jealousy is not a good look on you Jug.”

 

He barks a laugh, leaning down to whisper “Believe me Veronica when I say, men can tell when women fake orgasms.” Veronica’s smirk disappears into a scowl.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Betty and Veronica divide off from the boys as they enter the pub in search of seats. Leaving Archie and Jughead with the task of fighting to get to the bar to purchase drinks. They find an empty round table by the fire and make a beeline for it.

 

Betty sinks into the high backed chair closest to the fire. Propping herself back against the dark cushions as she fidgets out of her coat and woollen accessories. Veronica takes a seat across from her peeling off her leather gloves, rubbing her hands together to introduce heat.

 

Betty looks towards the bar, seeking out the familiar beanie clad male. “So you and Archie are back on track?”

 

Veronica slips off her heeled boots, tucking her legs underneath her body. She gives a sly smile. “Yes, he apologised I said I forgive you all very mundane. Less about me and him. In all of this drama, I never got to talk to you about the party or Halloween! What is the latest on Bughead?”

 

“Bughead?” Betty raises an eyebrow.

 

“Bughead! Betty and Jughead, your ship name. Give me the details!”

 

“Uh, there’s not much to tell V. We’ve had a few kisses on the cheek. We danced, nearly kissed only to be interrupted by a very drunk Archie and then a similar thing happened when we got back to the flat! We’ve not got around to talking about it.” Betty retells, a disheartened tone in her voice.

 

Veronica leans forward “Don’t be disappointed B. You two wouldn’t look out of place in a John Green book. Timing is everything and I have a feeling your luck is about to change. Now, what I really want to know is how was his dancing?”

 

Betty flushes “It was pretty _sexy_.”

 

Veronica throws her head back in shock. “Betty Cooper you minx! Tell me more.” Betty continues retelling her story from Halloween, Veronica listening attentively dropping comments here and there. When the boys finally surface carrying two drinks each. Jughead drops down next Betty, sliding her gin and tonic onto a beer mat. She nods in thanks.

 

Archie takes a swig of his pint. “Do you think we drink too much?”

 

Jughead debates the question. “What’s Uni for, if not to fuck up your liver.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

Jughead is sat at his desk, furiously typing away at his laptop when a loud knock disturbs him. He rises, pulling open the door to reveal Veronica looking up at him.

 

“Demon.”

 

“Tramp.”

 

He exhales. “What do you want Veronica?”

 

“You need to work on your manners Jughead, it’s rude to not invite someone inside.” Veronica purses her lips.

 

“I was hoping you’d take the hint to go away.” She pushes past him, coming to stand in the middle of his room. “Clearly not.” He shuts the door, gesturing to her to say her peace.

 

“Now we may not always see eye to eye, but I think we are both on the same page when it comes to Betty.” Veronica folds her arms across her chest.

 

“Sure” He raises an eyebrow.

 

She presses on. “So, get your finger out. Take her on a proper date, plan it, make her feel special! Betty dreams of fairy tales so give her the freaking fairy tale.”

 

“I wanted to make sure she was interested first. Come on _Veronica_ , look at her she’s like a five hundred million out of ten. Way out of my league.”

 

“She’s interested idiot. So get your thinking cap on because you’re taking her on a date.” And with that she exits.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

After the excitement of Bonfire Night, the month of November flows not dissimilar to October. Instead of spending her Saturday doing fun activities with her flatmates she’s holed up in the library making her way through Khaled Hosseini’s 70’s Afghanistan. The high point of her Saturday was that Jughead had joined her to get some work done on his photography portfolio. Unfortunately, he had disappeared about forty minutes ago after his mum had called him.

 

She’s a third of the way through the book when he reappears, sighing as he drops into his chair.

 

“She can talk, that woman. Twenty minutes dedicated purely to the French couple that are staying at the hotel and how they haven’t left their room in twenty-four hours. She was consulting me on whether she should ring the police as she was concerned they might be dead.” Betty watches him get flustered, thinking how attractive he looks.

 

She had only seen his mother twice. Once when they moved in and again a week or so ago when they came down to take Jughead out for a late birthday lunch. She was friendly and incredibly maternal. On her most recent visit leaving several Tupperware containers of cooked food for the four to reheat and eat at their leisure. They were considering making “All hail Mrs Jones” their flat mantra.

 

“Was it resolved?” Abandoning her book mid-sentence.

 

“I said, what they’re likely to be doing isn’t illegal and just don’t go in without announcing your presence first. This then obviously meant she spiralled into story about when her and my dad were young and went to Ireland for a weekend, so I’m about ready to stick my head in a vat of bleach after that.” Jughead answers embarrassed.

 

“I’m not sure my mother has ever even alluded to sex in my presence. She probably thinks I think I came by stalk.” Betty shrugs closing her book, knowing she was getting little more work done.

 

“Think yourself lucky.” He appears deep in thought before it’s replaced by his usual smirk. He looks at her “How much touristy stuff have you done since you moved up here?”

 

Betty ponders the question “Not a lot, why?”

 

He smiles lazily, closing his laptop. “Pack your stuff and follow me.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Jughead pulls his camera out his back as they take the hill towards Edinburgh castle, slipping it round his long neck. “We need to look the part.” He explains, guiding her through the multiple tourists. His hand settling into the familiar place on her back. They enter the castle, made up of several turrets built from greying stone and aging brick.

 

The pair emerge from under the arch emblazoned with the crest, tickets in hand and begin making their way around the various buildings. Jughead takes her round the museum. The displays include various object worn or used by war time heroes and portraits of said war time heroes. Betty throws her head back shrieking as Jughead expresses his opinions on the men’s interesting choice of facial hair.

 

After a tour around the dungeons, the church within the grounds and a quick picture of Betty stood next to a canon using her phone to make it her new profile picture. They end up at the wall surrounding the castle giving them a beautiful view of the whole of Edinburgh. Betty watches with interest as Jughead takes photographs. She finds it completely fascinating watching him hone his craft, the way his tongue sticks out between his lips as he debates over the most recent image.

 

“Hey Betts?” She turns to see him holding the camera up, taking a photograph of her.

 

“Stop doing that!” He smiles cheekily and her heartbeat quickens.

 

“You’re too beautiful not to photograph.” He replies sincerely. _To him she was the most beautiful girl in the world_. She flushes, almost undetectable on cheeks already peach from the icy November wind.

 

She pulls her phone out her coat pocket, beckoning him closer to her. “Come on, you always take photos of me. Let’s take one together!”

 

He frowns “I’m an artist Betty, I don’t take selfies.”

 

“You’re not the one taking it, I am. So come here.” He moves towards her, wrapping his arm round her slim shoulders. He can smell her strawberry shampoo as her ponytail flicks in the wind. So fragrant and so purely _Betty_. She wraps her arms around his waist feeling the lean muscles there. _She has an image of following the strong planes of his body with her mouth and a moan catches in her throat_. She moves her arm finding the right angle “Smile!” and takes the photograph. She pulls her phone close to her face to check it, Jughead peering over her shoulder.

 

They both look happy. Cheeks flushed from the cold, hair windswept from being up so high. She focuses on him; he looks irresistibly handsome. Skin slightly paler than it had been in September but still the olive undertone. Beanie firmly in place, a dark curl escaping as usual mussed by the wind. Bright white teeth surrounded by soft pink lips, that _she’d love to kiss._

 

He focuses on her. The epitome of an English rose, blonde soft hair tied into the usual ponytail surrounded her features like a halo. Her piercing green eyes sparkling, button nose covered with small freckles that despite the decline of summer are still evident. Slightly glossy lips that _he’d love to kiss._

 

She texts it to him, smiling as he saves it to the background of his phone and she does the same. The sun is setting in the late afternoon as they make their way back down the hill. His hand back in the spot on her lower back.

 

“Betts?” She looks up at him, as they filter into a slightly emptier road getting closer to the flat. He’s chewing away at his soft lips in nervousness.

 

“Yeah, Jug?” Placing her hand on his arm reassuringly. _A shiver runs down his spine._

 

“Do you want to go to the Christmas markets with me? You know, just the two of us sans the sex maniacs?” He looks at her hopefully, blue eyes sparkling.

 

She gives him her best smile. “I’d love to.” His heart beat echoes in his ears at her use of the word love. He leans down to press a soft kiss against her cheek, slightly closer to the corner of her mouth than usual. _Betty’s chest heaves at the closeness_. He supposes knowing Veronica has some benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing support! If you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both!
> 
> The next update will be Monday as I have some real life stuff to do over the weekend but I hope it's worth the wait because it will be December which means Christmas, Christmas and more Christmas so get excited!


	5. December - Christmas Markets and Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of December, part two should hopefully be coming Wednesday if I can crank it out in time! Lots of Bughead fluff for you to sink your teeth into. Enjoy!

December in Edinburgh is all love and joy contrasting heavily to the biting weather. The wind was punishing but it had yet to snow. Betty had adjusted to never leaving the flat without at least three layers of clothing and her coat over the top. As much as Betty loved Christmas, it was filled with a tinge of sadness at the thought of having to leave Edinburgh and move home for the break.

 

The thought of having to see her mother for the first time since September was definitely less than appealing.  It wasn’t that she didn’t love her mother, she did. But she never liked her very much.

 

Betty also felt as if this month was bringing about a clear change in her relationship with Jughead, she felt the break was bad timing and ultimately would miss him. He had already mentioned he was going back to Loch Lomond, helping his parents with the incredibly busy period they often had around Christmas and New Year.

 

To top it all off she has a fast approaching deadline for her coming of age essay and although she’s working tirelessly to finish it was in her nature to worry about it. But tonight was her date with Jughead and she’s allowing herself to relax a little bit.

 

It was already past six and she was still toying with the decision of what to wear. Veronica had suggested multiple outfits all less than suitable for the cool evening.

 

“Alright B, you can put tights on.” Veronica concedes, sat crossed legs on Betty’s floral bed spread, flicking through the latest edition of Vogue.

 

“I’m glad you’ve put my health before your own fashion needs.” Betty mumbles searching through her drawers for her pair of fur lined tights. She perches on the bed next to Veronica, scrunching up the tights to pull them onto her legs.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you about the black and navy combo.”

 

“I’m not sure Jug is going to care that I’m not _in_ for autumn winter, V.”

 

Veronica snorts. “That’s true, he worships the ground you walk on that boy. He could give Archie some tips, wouldn’t know romantic if it hit him in the face.” Betty flushes, returning to the mirror to check if her winter boots match.

 

“I could have a word if you want. Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I should change.” Veronica shuffles off the bed to join Betty in front of the mirror, head tilting to the side in concentration.

 

“I’ll soon whip him into shape. You look amazing B, Jughead won’t know what hit him.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“I feel like I’m going to be sick.” Jughead declares, face contorting as he paces his bedroom. Archie watches his friend become racked with nerves.

“Jug, mate. You and Betty spend so much time together; you’re practically attached at the hip. It’s just like any other time!”

 

“But it’s not! It’s a date. What if I say something wrong or she realises she’s too good for me or…”

 

“Calm down! You’re going to have a bloody stroke.” Archie stands up from the chair, catching his friend by the shoulders, stilling him. “It will be fine. You like her, she likes you. It’s the classic story as old as time. Just don’t go tongue on the first kiss, girls don’t like that.”

 

Jughead nods, head feeling too heavy on his body. “I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.”

 

“That’s right pal. Now, you’re going to go across the hall and knock on Betty’s door, complement her and then go and have a great evening.” Jughead gives the red head a panicked look, beginning to shake his head so hard Archie thinks it might fall off. “You can do this.” Archie tightens his grasp around Jughead’s shoulders dragging him out of his room and across to Betty’s door.

 

Jughead takes a deep shaky breath, lifting a less than steady fist rasping against her door. Veronica opens the door, shouting over her shoulder for Betty. He sees her and all the oxygen leaks from his body. She looked _beautiful_. Her usual minimal make up, a knee length navy skirt, dark tights and black slightly heeled boots. Her top half covered by her favourite pea coat. Her hair was down, which was unusual, he had only ever seen it down a few times in the mornings. The soft curls covered by a pale pink wool hat. He’s pretty confident he’d faint if Archie’s iron grip on his shoulder wasn’t there.

 

His tongue feels heavy in his mouth as he attempts to speak. “Y-you look b-beautiful Betts.”

 

She smiles and he thinks it could light a room. “Thank you Jug. You look very handsome.” She surveys his attire which includes the usual beanie, his camera, one of his black denim jackets with the fur lining, dark ripped jeans, boots and a flannel shirt buttoned. The way he’s looking at her makes _warmth_ pool in her stomach and her legs _feel weak_.

 

“Alright you two, you’ve got all night to stare at each other. Off you go, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Archie smirks, releasing his grip on Jughead who stumbles slightly. Betty moves out of her room, linking her slim arm through Jughead’s as they take off down the hall and out of the flat.

 

“Do you think Jughead will manage to string a full sentence together without vomiting?” Veronica asks, pausing in front of her door.

 

“He better not let me down, I taught him all I know!”

 

“God I hope not.” Veronica cackles as Archie pinches her side, both figures disappearing into her room.

 

\----------------------------------------------

Betty stands on the path across from the markets settled along Princes Street as she waits for Jughead to finish taking his photographs of the exterior. Watching as usual his tongue darts out between his lips. Lips she was very much hoping to kiss this evening. He jogs back towards her, his long toned legs making the distance short.

 

“S-Shall we go in?” Stuttering over his words as looks down at her. Betty links her gloved hand through his larger one intertwining their fingers and nods. He visibly relaxes at the physical connection, crossing the street towards the twinkling display, the multiple wooden huts featuring arts and crafts, drinks and food. The smell of sizzling burgers wafts over him making his mouth water and stomach rumble. Betty smiles up at him knowingly, pulling him in the direction of the food.

 

Burgers in hand, they wander round the markets at a leisurely pace stopping occasionally to peruse the contents of a particular stall. Jughead purchases an ornate bauble for his mum, excitedly telling Betty about the number of Christmas trees that are always in the hotel at this time of year. Betty hopes she’ll get to visit.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 “Now we’ve had burgers, what do you say we get dessert?” Betty nods eagerly. Jughead wraps an arm around Betty’s shoulder leading her towards the crepe stall. She views the menu hanging from the top of the hut, picking a chocolate spread filled one. Jughead pays and they stand to the side allowing other customers to order watching the workers skilfully craft the pancake over the top of the hot plate.

 

Betty grasps hold of hers on the plastic plate, carefully cutting it using the supplied fork. It proved messy work, Jughead looks down at her noticing she had chocolate on her top lip.

 

“You’ve got some…” He gestures to her lip. She turns red, lifting her hand up to brush it away without result. She looks at him expectantly he shakes his head and without thinking lifts his hand to swipe the pad of his thumb across her _plump flesh_. Her breathe catches in her throat. Her tongue darts out to swipe across her lip slightly catching his thumb by mistake. She looks up into his eyes, noticing his pupils are _blown_.

 

Jughead moves closer, grasping her petite face in between his large hands. His nose brushes against her, eyes drifting closed. He ghosts his lips against hers and a shot of _electricity_ runs from head to toe. He releases her lips moving his head back slightly, bodies still pressed together. He watches her lips curl into a smile, eyes fluttering open. The corners of his own mouth turning upwards.

 

“That was nice.” Jughead speaks voice sounding horse.

 

Betty looks thoughtful. “Well, if you only think it was _nice_ maybe we should try it again.” Jughead replicates her facial expression.

 

“I think perhaps we should.” He leans down, his arms coming to tighten round her waist. Betty drapes her own arms around his neck pulling him closer and he kisses her again and again and again.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

After they have exhausted all the stalls and are sufficiently frozen from the December breeze, they make their way back to the flat. Jughead pauses outside the block of flats, Betty gives him a confused. In response he holds up his box of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it.

 

“You know I don’t mind if you go up, I won’t be too long.” Betty shakes her head, folding her arms round her middle in an effort to keep warm.

 

“You could have smoked while we were out, it doesn’t bother me.”

 

“I’m _not_ an addict Betts.” Jughead smirks and she laughs. He inhales his cigarette looking conflicted. She raises an eyebrow in question “What?”

 

“I didn’t smoke because of the chance…we were going to you know…kiss.” Betty smiles, moving in front of him. He pulls his cigarette out his mouth, blowing the smoke away from her.

 

She pushes up onto her toes and presses a soft kiss against his lips. He gives her a confused look and she smirks. “I like it.” He inhales his cigarette again and leans into give her a nicotine filled kiss. She has to hold back a _moan._

 

Betty hears a knock at her door later that evening, she ties her gown round her waist coming to open the door to Veronic.

 

Veronica smirks. “Tell me _everything_.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 “Can I just take us all back to ten minutes ago when I said don’t leave the oven glove on the stove? Anyone remember that?” Jughead smirks. The group were currently stood outside in the cold December night air along with the rest of the people from their block of flats after they had attempted to cook a flat Christmas dinner before they all went their separate way for the holidays.

 

“We should have left him in the kitchen to go up in flames.” Veronica mumbles, rolling her eyes in his direction.

 

Betty shrugs, smiling “Shall we just go to the pub?”

 

“Absolutely” Archie nods, tugging Veronica round the shoulders.

 

“I can’t go out; I’m not dressed properly!” Veronica retorts, looking horrified.

 

“It’s not tea with the Queen, Veronica.” Jughead answers, regarding her with a sarcastic tone. He intertwines his fingers with Betty’s, kissing the back of her hand.

 

“But I’m wearing jeans. _Jeans_!”

\----------------------------------------------

A middle aged man in a black saloon car arrives first thing on the Saturday morning to collect Veronica. She explains it was one of the various men that’s employed to do her father’s bidding as he’s always _busy_ , taking her time to use especially exaggerated air quotes. Veronica hugs Betty telling her that she should come London for New Year and Betty nods agreeing as long as she could swing it with Alice. Veronica tells her she could bring Jughead if she _must_ and then slopes into the car exuding her usual elegance and charm before disappearing.

 

Archie had left the previous night, on the four-hour train journey down to Manchester. His dad had refused to pick him up, still not having forgiven him for the Halloween incident. The group had walked him to the train station and waved him off as he boarded the train, pushing through the various businessmen to get to his seat. Betty and Jughead were the only ones left.

“What time will your parents be here?” Betty asks watching Jughead fold his clothes into his suitcase.

 

He pauses looking up at her. “My mam said about two so they should be on the road about now probably midway through an argument about my dad’s bad driving.”

 

Betty laughs. She was trying to stay upbeat about the break. She had submitted her essay the previous Friday so no essay writing to do, only reading in preparation for the next term. However, the break was four weeks long and now her relationship with Jughead had moved to the dating phase she felt four weeks was too much time to spend away from him. She frowns at the thought.

 

Jughead puts down his folded pile of clothes, sitting down next to Betty almost reading her mind. “I’m going to miss you Betts.” Throwing an arm around her shoulder.

 

She leans into him, taking in his scent.  “I’ll miss you too Jug.” He presses a kiss against her forehead and she’s embarrassed to say tears fill up in her eyes.

 

“Hey don’t cry. We can Skype, I mean the internet is pretty shitty up there but we can text or call each other. You can fill me on all your antics with your mum and I’ll keep you well up to date with all the crap the guests ask me to do!” Betty nods, butterflies fluttering in her stomach knowing he didn’t like spending that long without her either.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 “Wa’ you got in ere’ a fuckin’ dead body?” Jughead’s dad questions as he huffs his way down the hall, suitcase in hand.

 

Jughead chases after him, arms full of bags. “I said I could carry it.”

 

“Away with yeh.” Jughead sighs watching his dad take the stairs down to the waiting car. Betty chuckles at the interaction between the two.

 

Mrs Jones comes up behind her at the top of the stairs “Like a comedy double act those two.”  Betty nods looking at the older woman.  

 

“Anyway I best get moving, I’ll send Forsythe back up for that _last bag_ ” Mrs Jones acknowledges Betty suggestively. Betty looks confused. “The _last bag_ wee girl. I’m rather perceptive you know, even in my old age.” Betty catches on and flushes.

 

“Oh! Yes, the _last bag_.” The older woman nods and descends the stairs to preoccupy her husband who has now trying in vain to fit everything into the back of the car. Betty sees the distinctive mop of black hair and grey beanie jogging back up the flights of steps.

 

“Honestly, it’s like talking to a brick wall with my dad. My mam said something about another bag up here, but I swear we got them all. If my dad has to squeeze one more bag into that car I think his head is going to pop off.”

 

Betty laughs. “I think that _bag_ is me.” Jughead looks puzzled. “Your mum knows there’s something going on between us.” She can almost see the cogs turning in his head.

 

“Well she’s a very perceptive woman. When I was ten I broke her favourite vase and she already knew before I’d even told her. I think she’s some kind of superhuman.” Betty smiles at the thought of a young Jughead.

 

“She said as much.” Betty’s breath catches as Jughead steps closer, his lean arms snaking round her waist.

 

“Can we just not think about my mother for like thirty seconds?” He looks down at her lips as she draws it in with her teeth.

 

“Only thirty seconds?” She teases. He laughs leaning down to capture her lips. Betty relaxes into the kiss, arms draping over his broad shoulders. He’s about to move to deepen the kiss when they hear a bellowing Scottish voice and a car horn.

 

“Ah'm no a bloody taxi! Get your arse in gear.” Jughead sighs against her lips. She moves to detangle herself from him when he pulls her into a tight hug and she breathes in his scent.

 

“Miss you.” Jughead whispers into her ear, lips ghosting the shell.

 

“Miss you more.” Betty replies. He presses his warm lips against her forehead before running back down the stairs, flashing her a toothy grin.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Alice and Hal arrive exactly on time as Betty had been told by her mum a week previous. Her dad is quick to engulf her in a bear hug before dragging her suitcase down the stairs, shrugging off her suggestions that she could do it herself. Her mum gives her the classic Alice one armed hug, keeping as much distance between them as possible. The smell of Chanel perfume and disappointment fills her senses. She misses the smell of Jughead already. The Coopers pile into the car and Betty watches Edinburgh disappear to the sound of her parents arguing about the best route to take. She exhales, this was going to be a long four weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing support! If you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both!
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Wa’ you got in ere’ a fuckin’ dead body - What have you got in here a fucking dead body
> 
> Away with yeh - Go away
> 
> Ah'm no a bloody taxi! Get your arse in gear - I'm not a bloody taxi, get your arse in gear (basically means hurry up)


	6. December - The Break and New Years Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of December. Lots of Bughead to get on with. Enjoy!

The first two weeks of Betty’s break involves daily chats with Jughead, calls from Veronica and some texts from Archie. She spends some time with her friends from home but it’s not the same now they’ve all gone their separate ways.

 

It also includes a very strained Christmas Day. Caused by her sister calling last minute on Christmas Eve to tell Alice she wouldn’t be coming to dinner. This ultimately led a burnt turkey eaten in sandwiches on Boxing Day and her mother saying less than ten words over the course of the three days. It was safe to say Betty was ready to get out of the house and fast. She was hoping she’d get to see Jughead soon too.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 “So the moral of the story is don’t try and carry more than five bags by yourself, up four flights of stairs because you could really get hurt.” Betty declares, weighing up the facts from the story Jughead had just told her.

 

He looks thoughtful. “Exactly. The main downside is I didn’t win the £20 my dad bet me.”

 

Betty chuckles “Aside from the obvious broken appendage you now have.”

 

“Yeah, there’s that.” He replies nonchalantly. Betty watches him through the screen, attempting to manoeuvre his body into a more comfortable position on his bed. She watches him wince as his cast comes into contact with the headboard.

 

She sighs softly. “Is it painful?”

 

“A bit, it’s more the fact it itches like a motherfuck-”

 

“Forysthe, language!” Betty hears a door slam and the distinctive call of Jughead’s mother scolding him.

 

Jughead groans. “Ears like a bloody bat.” Betty smiles and he realises how much he misses seeing that in person. “Anyway, the good thing to come out of this little incident is that I’ll get to see you sooner than I thought.”

 

Her ears prick up with intrigue. “How so?”

 

“My mam said I can come down to London for New Year at the demon’s house. As I ‘keep getting under her feet’ seeing most of my normal jobs require two hands.” Betty’s smile widens and butterflies flutter in her stomach. 

 

“Your mum called Veronica a demon?” She teases.

 

He smirks. “I may have paraphrased slightly.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

_30 th December_

Betty’s woken early by the sound of her phone vibrating against her bedside table. She reaches her arm out, dead from sleep, on it attempting to grasp the annoyance. She squints at the display through the darkness of her childhood bedroom. She groans, Veronica obviously.

 

Voice thick from sleep she answers. “Hello?”

 

“Good morning B! I just wanted to ring to give you the itinerary for when we see each other later.”

 

“You know it’s 7am, right?” She hears shuffling on the other end of the line.

 

“Oh, you weren’t awake! I just assumed. Anyway, now you’re up I may as well tell you the plan.”  Betty rubs her eyes, digging deeper into her bed sheets feeling the chill.

 

“I’m listening.” Eyes closing as she listens to Veronica’s ramblings.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Betty is dropped off at Bath train station by a suspiciously quiet Alice. It had taken the whole of the break leading up to the New Year to persuade her mother to allow her to go. The promise of not being outdoors alone after 11pm coupled with Betty’s strategic lie that no boys would be involved and she was on her way London. Observing as the rolling hills and meadows disappear into tower blocks and grey city architecture.

 

The overhead speaker makes her aware that she’s coming into London Euston. She coughs suggestively to the person next to her and shuffles with her bag to the heavy metal doors. She jumps off the carriage, following the crowd, moving slowly towards the exit. Keeping her eyes peeled for a dark haired, olive toned girl.

 

“Betty!” She whips round to her left to see Veronica, pearls, high heels and expensive handbag all in place. She waves excitedly in Betty’s direction, prancing over and pulling her into a tight hug. Veronica clicks to the bag Betty had dropped onto the floor in the tight embrace. The older man, Betty had seen picking Veronica up in Edinburgh appears. He whisks the bag away and Veronica tugs Betty in the same direction, linking arms with the blonde.

 

“I’m so happy you’re here! It’s been so boring, with my parents in the Bahamas for the holidays. I just couldn’t face spending three weeks with my father’s businessmen friends. And besides what use is an empty house if not to invite your best Uni friends! And Jughead _I suppose_.”

 

Betty smiles, straining to take in all the information Veronica was imparting on her at a mile a minute. They make it outside the station, the cool December weather reddening her cheeks. Betty recognises the black saloon car. She’s surprised when the older man tugs the door open for her. She thanks him and slips into it, Veronica joining her in the back not thirty seconds later.

 

“So what’s the plan V?” Betty queries, trying to remember what she had been told during the early morning phone call.

 

“As specified in the itinerary, seeing as the boys aren’t arriving until this evening. I thought we could squeeze in some shopping. All on daddy of course.” Veronica smirks as the car leaves the train station.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

They arrive back at the Chelsea Victorian house late afternoon. Betty was sufficiently shopped out; however, she feels Veronica could have gone on for a least three more hours. The older man, who Betty learns is called Smithers, leads them through the large front door into the pristine white foyer. It’s decorated with pale green accents and multiple pieces of antique furniture adorned with full bouquets of fresh flowers, giving the house a fresh scent.

 

“Smithers will take your coat and your bag to your room.” Veronica smiles, gesturing for Betty to hand over her jacket. “Which you will see in due course. But first we must do the grand tour.” Betty’s hand is grasped tightly by Veronica hauling her into the room to the right, which turns out to be the library.

 

The books fill the entirety of the room, from floor to ceiling. It is decorated with dark wood that Betty assumes is very old and very expensive. More antique furniture embellishes the room, soft fabric curling round a slightly lighter wood than the shelves. She’s in heaven.

“This is amazing V! I think this room is bigger than my house.” Betty’s mouth falls open.

 

Veronica waves her hand, taking no notice. “I had a feeling this would be your favourite room. Now let me show you the first lounge, not as big as the second but very cosy.” She smiles and Betty follows her into the next room.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

They’re sat in the first lounge discussing the viewing for the evening when the doorbell rings throughout the house. Betty raises an eyebrow to Veronica suggestively.

 

“Smithers will get it. It’s probably the boys.” Veronica replies knowingly. Betty feels nervousness build in her chest at the thought of seeing Jughead after two weeks.  She hears the patter of Smithers’ oxfords on the tile and the heavy front door being unlatched and opened. The mumble of the older man’s voices precedes the sound of three pairs of feet come closer to where they were sat.

 

Smithers knocks on the pale green entrance to the lounge, pushing it ajar. “Miss Lodge, a Master Andrews and Master Jones here for you.” Veronica unfolds her legs rising off the plush cotton L-shaped sofa.

 

“Yes, thank you Smithers.” He nods and opens the door further to allow the younger males to filter through. The boys had met in Manchester and then caught the train together. Betty’s eyes seek Jughead out immediately, blue eyes sparkling as he gives her the signature smirk. A smirk that she’d only been privy to through a screen for the past two weeks. Two weeks far too long. He strides towards her pulling her into a tight hug, as much as the cast on his arm will allow. She breathes in the scent she’d missed so much.

 

He leans down whispering into her ear. “Missed you.” She smiles, more than she’s smiled in the last fortnight.

 

“Missed you more.” He pecks her on the forehead, moving back to see a very amorous display between Veronica and Archie.

 

Jughead balks at the view. “If I have to put up with this for the next couple of days you can just shoot me.”

 

Betty snorts. “Now or later so you’re surprised?”

 

“Alright, alright we’re done. Let’s order pizza, I’m starved!” Archie declares, detangling from Veronica.

 

Jughead speaks low enough for only Betty to hear. “Hold out on the shooting. I want to see how good this pizza is.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

They spend the evening watching Casablanca, Veronica’s choice. Her house, her rules as she says. Unfortunately, Betty misses the majority of it. The belly full of pizza and Jughead’s warm body surrounding her sends her to sleep within ten minutes of the film starting. She stirs when she feels Jughead shifting next to her.

 

“Betty…Betts, you’re on my bad arm.” She peels one eye open coming face to face with Jughead’s chest. His broken arm slung round her back, which she had squashed between her and the arm of the chair. She looks up at him, seeing his sheepish facial expression.

 

She flushes red, shifting quickly to sit up. She notices Archie and Veronica are nowhere to be seen. The room dark except for the blue light of the TV.

 

“Sorry, where did they go?” She yawns, stretching her arms up. He rubs her back, with his good hand.

 

“They went up to bed ages ago, I imagine not to sleep though.” Jughead shudders. Betty smiles rising from the sofa.

 

“I suppose I should go up too.” Jughead nods standing to follow her up the first and second flight of mahogany stairs. She stops outside another pale green door, smiling shyly.

 

“This is me.” Jughead nods again, pushing his not broken hand into his jean front pocket, swinging his casted arm by his side.  

 

“I’m on the floor above, placed conveniently next to Veronica’s room. I think it’s some kind of sick joke.” Betty laughs, leaning against the door in her tired state watching his mouth move. She misses that mouth.

 

Realisation drags her out of her thoughts. “Oh! Wait here.” He gives her a raised eyebrow, as she vanishes into her room. She comes back with a gift, wrapped in festive paper and a bow.

 

She passes it to him. “I forgot to give it to you before we left for the break. Bit late, but Merry Christmas!” He looks at her with surprise and rips it open to reveal a scarf not dissimilar to the one he had given her two months previous and never gotten back. Not that he minded of course.

 

He smiles at her and ducks down to swipe a kiss across her cheek. “Thanks Betts.”  She replicates his smile and begins to make her way back into her room for the night.

 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t have got you something too?” He asks, she turns giving him a stumped look. He signals for her to wait and she watches as he takes the stairs two at a time to his room.

 

He descends the stairs at an equally fast pace with a package under his armpit and for a moment she’s concerned he might break another body part. He gives the package to her and a look of anxiousness crosses his face as she tears into it. She gives him a reassuring smile, pulling the remaining packaging away.

 

It reveals a plain pale blue book, Betty flips open the first page and she can already feel wetness around her eyes. It contains photographs that Jughead has taken from the start of September up until now. He’s included anecdotes in his messy scrawl next to each picture of the date and the event that was occurring. She looks up at him mouth turning upwards at the sweet nature of the gift.

 

He shuffles on the plush carpet awkwardly. “I know I gave you a few pictures a while ago but I thought you might like more in a book. You know for sentimentality…or whatever.”

 

She silences his ramblings with a kiss. Her body joining the lines of his she presses the palm of her small hand to his cheek. Rough having not shaved for a few days. She brushes her lips against his. He smiles down at her, visibly destressing.

 

“Thank you, Jug. I love it.” His heart sings. He bids her goodnight with a final kiss, warmth spreading through their bodies. Before wandering up the stairs to his own bed.

 

\---------------------------------------------

_31 st December _

 

The foursome start their New Year’s Eve with breakfast, expertly cooked by one of the maids Veronica’s father employs. They spend their day, having a relaxing morning and afternoon with plans to have dinner out and then see the fireworks display along the Thames.

 

Betty is preparing to take her shower only to be disturbed by a knock at her bedroom door. She swings it open to reveal Jughead, a plastic bag and tape in hand. He looks uncomfortable with only a towel wrapped round his waist. She takes in the smooth planes of his body, lean muscle covering every each. The distinctive line of hair from his belly button dipping below the towel that she had seen once previously. It sends electricity down her spine and inappropriate thoughts circling in her head.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb Betts, but I tried Archie and he was incommunicado for want of a better word.” She clicks on, shooing him into her room and to sit at the foot of her bed. Those thoughts of hers circling faster and faster. She shakes her head in an effort to get them to go away.

 

“You want me to just wrap it round...” She states questioningly.

 

He nods. “Yeah, just put the bag over and then wrap the tape.” She realises she’s standing between his towel clad legs. She focuses on wrapping his arm into the bag to protect it from the shower, not preoccupying enough to prevent her from seeing the slight red tinge that is spreading across his chest from embarrassment. He notices from his seated position that her dressing gown is gaping slightly, revealing a sliver of a pale pink bra. He has to hold back a groan, all the oxygen in his body beginning to travel south.

 

She clears her throat. “All done!” He twists his arm surveying the job, standing from his place on the bed.

 

“Thanks Betts, guess I can have my shower now.”

 

She nods, gulping at the close proximity and the lack of clothes. He leans down and presses a quick kiss against her lips, hoping to eradicate himself from the situation before his predicament becomes more obvious. He pulls back and can feel her warm breath fanning over his face.

 

The sensation is enough for his feelings to override his logic; he pulls her face against his. Large palms pressing against heated cheeks delivering a forceful kiss. Betty feels her knees go weak as he swipes his tongue against her lower lip, asking for access. She opens her mouth and tastes the remnants of a freshly smoked cigarette. If he wasn’t holding her she’s sure she’d faint.

 

She can’t get close enough to him, clawing at the bare skin of his back to pull him against her. Betty sighs into his mouth and he nearly loses it. It’s only when he feels the ache in his broken arm that he knows he should pull away. Betty moans needy at the loss of contant, she flushes at the thought he’s heard her. But the way he’s smiling down at her, pupils shot with lust makes her feel heat of another kind.

 

“I should go.” Betty nods. She watches him take the stairs back to his room. She was certain her shower would have to be _cold_ after that.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“I’m pretty sure I won’t need to eat again for a week after all that food” Betty shifts the waistband of her skirt, wishing she’d worn one with more forgiving fabric. They’d just eaten at an Italian establishment frequented by Veronica prior to her moving up to Edinburgh.

 

Veronica laughs, linking a coat covered arm through Betty’s as they walk. “You’re right about that B. I think my body is about 90% pasta now.” Archie and Jughead were lagging behind, as Archie waits for Jughead to light his cigarette. Betty listens to the rumblings of traffic as they meander through London slowly making their way to Parliament Hill for the fireworks display.

 

“Come on _ash tray_. We’ve not got all day!” Veronica calls cheerily in the direction of the boys.

 

Jughead blows his smoke out into the air. “Alright, alright don’t get your _pearls_ in a twist.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

They make it to the top of Parliament Hill, setting down the blankets they’d brought from Veronica’s house and packed into a backpack. Jughead sits down on the woollen fabric, Betty fitting snugly between his stretched out jean covered legs. She leans her head back against his chest. Veronica and Archie take one of the other blankets replicating the other couples position. The teenagers watch as the music begins to play out across London and the fireworks start spinning into the air. Bursting into wonderful colours, lighting up the night sky.

 

As Big Ben chimes midnight, Jughead murmurs “Happy New Year Betts.” She smiles as he kisses the side of her head.

 

She turns in his arms brushing a kiss against his lips. “Happy New Year Jug.” She had a feeling this year would the best year yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing support! If you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both!
> 
> I am currently packing like mad for my holiday but wanted to get this out for you before I leave! Next part will be will probably be late next week when I get back.


	7. January - New Year's Day and Childish Behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! New chapter, slightly jet lag induced writing but thanks for the patience and enjoy!

_1 st January_

_Well that’s all we have time for, so it’s goodnight from me and its goodnight from him. Goodnight._

The fireworks simmer down, as the voices of the two Ronnies boom across London. As the night sky becomes dark once more, the noise of the crowd below can be heard, beginning to disperse. Betty and the other three along with the rest of the revellers on Parliament Hill start to pack away their belongings and make their way down the grass slope to the street.

 

Smithers meets them at the base of the hill. He greets them with the usual pleasantries and opens the car door. Betty and Veronica take the back seats, the boys sitting across from them as they zip through the back roads of London. Betty closes her eyes, the melodic murmurs of her friends over the noise of the engine sending her to sleep.

 

She’s shaken awake by Jughead when they reach Veronica’s home. “Betts, we’re here.”

 

Betty blinks, adjusting to the bright street lights cascading through the open car door. She yawns and reaches her hand out. It’s grasped by a larger, warmer one that pulls her out of the leather seat. He wraps an arm round her pulling her tightly into his side, taking the marble steps into the entranceway. She smiles sleepily in his direction.

 

Veronica and Archie bid the pair goodnight, and she hears two pairs of feet tapping against the stairs moving further and further away. Jughead’s breath warming and comforting against her ear.

 

“As cute as you are when you’re tired, I kind of need to you to concentrate on the stairs or we’re both going down. And I can’t risk breaking my other arm.” Betty huffs out a laugh, shaking her head in an attempt to focus. He keeps his arm wrapped around her as they take the stairs to her room. Jughead pushes open the door with his bad hand, wincing slightly.

 

Betty throws her bag on to the bed, falling down beside it. “I’m not sure I’m cut out for this student life. I can’t even stay awake after 12am!” Jughead chuckles coming to stand at the foot of the bed.

 

“I don’t know. You manage to hold your own when we go out at Uni.” Betty smiles, sitting up to remove her shoes.

 

“I think that’s as a result of the amount of alcohol we consume. Without that I’m your regular eighteen-year-old granny.”

 

He sits next to her, pulling the opposite foot into his lap to help her remove the laced boots. He ultimately slows her down with his broken hand. But her heart sings at the gesture. They kiss softly goodnight and she is left to fall asleep with a smile on her lips. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Betty wakes on New Year’s Day surrounded by the soft duvet of Veronica’s guest queen size bed. She rolls over to inspect her phone, scrolling through the text messages from her parents and friends wishing her a happy new year. Making her way downstairs after showering and dressing, Betty comes face to face with a giggling Archie and Veronica, affectionately whispering to one another on the sofa.

 

Betty clears her throat. “Morning!” Veronica breaks away from Archie’s stare long enough to give the blonde a smile and then returns to conversation with the redhead.

 

Betty takes this a cue to go to the kitchen in search of food, hungry despite the large meal the previous evening. She finds a maid preparing breakfast, who tells her they’d be setting up in the dining room in fifteen minutes. Betty nods politely and snatches a warm bread roll scurrying it away into the library. She pushes open the door to be greeted by the shelves upon shelves of books, pulling apart the white loaf and letting it dissolve on her tongue as she peruses the walls.

 

The slight squeak of the door she’d left ajar makes her jump. She lifts her eyes from a copy of Alice in Wonderland to see the familiar dark haired male peering round the green wood. Blue eyes lighting up with recognition, when they land on her small frame curled up in one of the expensive leather chairs.

 

He makes his way into the room, slumping down into the chair next to her made of similarly expensive leather. His signature smirk in its usual place. “I thought I might find you in here.”

 

Betty feels heat pool deep in her body at the sound of his gruff morning voice. She flicks crumbs from her jumper, eradicating evidence of her thievery. “You know me too well.”

 

He shrugs, looking over at her book. “Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality.”

 

She nods smiling. “A man after my own heart.” He flushes slightly.

 

They fall into a comfortable silence and Betty goes back to her book, giving the occasional side glance at Jughead who was now picking at the fraying fabric of his cast. Unbeknownst to Betty, he was attempting to build up the courage to discuss what was on his mind. He clears his throat. She looks up to find his embarrassed face, avoiding her eyes. His blue ones flicking round the room.

 

She gives him a questioning eyebrow, feeling confused. “Are you ok, Jug?” He gives her an odd smile, chewing on his bottom lip as if trying to prevent himself from speaking. Her inability to read his expression making the room feel eerily quiet.

 

The atmosphere is cleansed by the distinctive call for breakfast by the maid, Betty had seen earlier. Jughead’s stomach rumbles in response and she laughs hesitantly, hoping to dissipate the tension. He relaxes and she wonders, self-consciously, if it’s because he won’t have to be alone with her anymore. But then he links his fingers through hers as they leave for the dining room and all the bad thoughts seep away.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The majority of the groups new year’s day is spend lounging and picking at food. Betty and Jughead don’t get another opportunity to be alone and she deliberates if that’s strategically planned on his part.  She tries to shake the thought, making a mental note to catch Veronica for her opinion on the incident. She goes back to focussing on the group as they were now surrounding the large screen television, in the comfier of the lounges, to watch the return of Sherlock.

 

“All I’m saying is that as much as I like Robert Downey Junior, no one can beat Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock.” Archie declares, gesticulating with his hand full of popcorn before throwing it into his mouth and chewing.  

 

Veronica raises her hands into the air. “Amen to that. Although they’re both very _sexy_ , I feel like I fall into the category of being a _Cumberbitch_. I do like my gingers.” Archie turns a deep shade of red and Betty laughs into her drink.

 

Jughead pulls a face. “You really do have a knack for putting me off my food.” Pushing his own bowl of popcorn away to emphasise the point.

 

“One of my many, _many_ talents.” Veronica smirks at the dark haired male, popping a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth. Turning back to the television to see the end of the programme that was on before Sherlock.

 

Jughead groans, putting his head in his hand. Betty’s rubs his back affectionately before the odd sensation of their earlier encounter washes over and she pulls her hand away. He doesn’t seem to notice but Veronica gives her a strange glance.

 

“Is this conversation going to continue when it comes on? Because I’d like to petition for silence throughout.”

 

The raven haired girl appears deep in thought.  “I’d say it’s about an 80% chance.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Betty doesn’t manage to get Veronica alone until the day they are all due to leave. Or rather Veronica finds her, claiming to the boys she needed her for _‘girly things’_. Satisfied with their confused looks, she pulls the blonde into the bathroom on the second floor. Tiled from floor to ceiling with expensive marble and mirrors that gave more angles of yourself using the toilet than Betty ever cared to see.

 

Veronica leans against the sink, making her feel small under her gaze. “Ok. What’s going on with you and Jughead?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Betty asserts, playing it off. The plughole in the bath capturing her attention.

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You were all lovey dovey, kittens and bloody rainbows on New Year’s Eve. Then breakfast the next day, you couldn’t get away from each other fast enough!” Betty sighs as Veronica comes to stand in front of her placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

 

“Did something happen B? Because if he’s not being nice to you, I won’t hesitate to rip his dick off. Or maybe not do it myself, but I do know someone with a pack of Rottweilers.”

 

Betty smiles slightly. “No, nothing happened! Well…we had a _thing_ before we went out on New Year’s Eve. He didn’t have a shirt on and he came to ask me to help him with his arm…and I don’t know. A _thing_.”

 

“A thing. B, if you can’t say sex I’m not sure you’re ready to be having sex.” Betty recoils.

 

“No! We didn’t have _sex_. We kissed…I felt _something_ and then he left because we had to go out.” Veronica gives her a smile that looks like it could turn into a laugh, at Betty’s inability to say the words.

 

“You felt his erection.” Betty cringes at the word. “I don’t see why that’s such an issue. At least you know he likes you. That doesn’t explain why you’re both acting like you’ve got the plague.”

 

“I don’t know! It was fine then the morning after we were talking and he just started acting weird, like he didn’t know what to say to me or didn’t want to be in a room with me anymore.”

 

“I don’t claim to know everything about boys. But they tend to clam up when they want to have a serious conversation. You have to remember they aren’t as evolved as us women. It sounds simple, but you just have to make him talk. Or you’ll never get to feel the full effect of that _something_ again.” Veronica cackles, throwing her arm around a flushed Betty.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Jughead is attempting to fold his clothes one handed when he’s interrupted by a knock at the door. He makes a noise of acknowledgement and it pushes open to reveal the beautiful blonde, he can’t stop thinking about. Her cheeks are slightly pink and she has a wary smile. He feels ashamed to think it has been caused by his behaviour over the past few days. His heart bouncing rapidly in his chest, he attempts to sound relaxed.

 

“Just the person I wanted to see. You forget how much you can’t do when you don’t have two working hands. Do you mind?” He offers her the jacket that was now screwed up into a ball. She feels relieved to have something to occupy her brain, busying folding the fabric neatly.

 

His bag is soon packed and the awkwardness arises again. He turns to the bedside drawers, attempting to look preoccupied in the empty contents. Betty swallows and tries to channel Veronica through her next move.

 

“Do you like me?”

 

Jughead turns round fast enough to give himself whiplash, giving her a look of surprise. “Of course I do! Why would you even ask that.” She gives him a weird look, feeling defensive.

 

“I don’t know Jug. Maybe it’s the fact you’ve been acting like I’m carrying a disease since New Year’s Eve.”

 

 “You’ve not exactly been very forthcoming either.” He retorts, nostrils flaring. So he had noticed on New Year’s Day when she took her hand away. Heat rises in her face.

 

“You started it!”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise we we’re _six_.” He cringes and she sees red.

 

“Whatever. I don’t want to feel your _something_ anyway.” Jughead gives her a confused expression as she retreats out the room. She realises this is not how Veronica would have handled it. Not at all.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

She leaves London feeling deflated. She gives Archie and Veronica tight hugs, expressing her excitement to get back to University in a week to see them again. Avoiding all contact with Jughead. Who is seemingly content with staring at his shoes. She waves to them from inside the train. Watching on as Jughead is chastised by a fierce looking Veronica, an argument breaking out between the two dark haired teens. Betty knows it must be about her.

 

As she steps off the train in Bath, she feels the odd sensation of being almost glad to be back with her family again. Which quickly evaporates when she sees Alice with the usual stony look on her face and she’s reminded why she moved so far away for school.

 

Back in her room after an evening family dinner, she’s on the phone to Veronica. Betty watches the light from a car filter through her closed curtains as she listens to the raven haired girl talk.

 

“I gave him hell B. He’s gone back to Scotland with his tail between his legs that’s for sure. He’s the one that started all this and he’s got the audacity to call you childish.”

 

Betty weighs up her words. “He didn’t say it outright.”

 

“As good as. I’ve told him to start thinking about how he’s going to make it up to you.” She hears moving in the background and a voice sounding remarkably like Archie’s. “No, I wasn’t talking to you…I’m on the phone!”

 

Betty smiles at their antics. “I didn’t realise you were otherwise engaged. I’ll let you go.”

 

“Never mind him. He’s just stomped upstairs because I said he can’t have football on. If all else fails, you know it’s me and you. B and V forever.” She laughs, agreeing.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Jughead texts her the next day telling her he’s sorry. Despite the strong urge to text him back, a small part of herself having already forgiven him. She consults Veronica and doesn’t. Having been told that texting is not an adequate form of an apology.

 

He catches on fast and begins calling. It’s three more days of calling and voicemails being left before Veronica says it’s acceptable to answer. So when he calls again, Betty picks up.

 

“Hi.” She can hear him breathing deeply on the other end. “I think the appropriate response is perhaps ‘hello’ in this situation or this phone conversation will end very quickly.” Attempting to inject humour.

 

He clears his throat. “A bit rich getting schooled on phone etiquette from someone who never answers.” There’s a pause and he sighs. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s ok.” And it really was. “I wanted to answer but Veronica said it wasn’t the rules or something.”

 

Jughead snorts. “I’m sure I’ve told you plenty of times Betts, don’t take advice from Veronica.” Betty smiles at the nickname.

 

“I missed that, when you call me Betts. Which sounds silly because it’s not been that long.”

 

She feels like she can hear him smiling. “It’s not silly. I missed you Betts.” He pauses again.  “I’m sorry for being such a dickhead.”

 

“I’m sorry too.” Her grip on the phone tightening as if it makes her closer to him.

 

“I wanted to ask you something, but I couldn’t get the words out and it all sort of went downhill from there.” He explains nervously.

 

“Ask me now.”

 

Jughead takes a shaky breath “I wanted to ask…if you would be my girlfriend. Which seems stupid I know and very old fashioned, I know that too. But I’m _in_ this Betty and I want to do it right.” Betty’s heartbeat thuds heavily in her chest. “And I want to not fight with you again. Because I hate not talking to you and god, if my mother has heard any of this I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

 

Betty giggles at his last statement. “I happen to like old fashioned.” And she can tell that he’s definitely smiling now.

 

She hears a door shut and him exhale as he sinks into a chair. “I also wanted to say, before I made an arse of myself, that I particularly enjoyed the _jaunt_ we had on New Year’s Eve and I feel like a repeat may be in order. If you’re in agreement.”

 

Heat rises through her body at the low tone of his voice. “I am.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Betty manages to broacher a deal with Alice, to allow her to catch the train back to Edinburgh. Despite the length of the train journey, it’s far more tolerable than spending hours on end in the car with her parents. The fact she’d be seeing Jughead on the other side after a week apart was an added bonus.

 

As the train pulls into Edinburgh station, Betty bundles herself into her coat and pulls her heavy suitcase out from the luggage compartment. Nervous excitement rising in her chest. She jumps off the train following the slow moving commuters towards the main entrance of Edinburgh train station. Keeping a look out for a mop of dark hair covered by a dark grey beanie.

 

She spots him before he sees her. Leaning against a pillar, next to one of the main cafes. Boards detailing the next trains coming in, flashing overhead. He looks just as _handsome_ as when she’d last saw him. The week without him possibly only increasing the attraction she feels for him. Betty approaches him, the clanking of her suitcase against the floor can be heard over the mutterings of all the people. He looks down, finding her eyes. Face flushed from the cool Scotland air, she beams up at him. She never ceases to take his _breath away_.

 

He pulls her suitcase away from her and squeezes her into a tight hug. She inhales, taking in well recognised smell of him. He kisses the side of her head, lips close to her ear.

 

“Hey _girlfriend._ ”

 

She smiles into his worn denim jacket. “Hey _boyfriend_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the comments and kudos even when I wasn't here. Updates will be more frequent now I'm back so if you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both!


	8. February - Valentine's Day and Veronica's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February! The month of love and a little bit of drama. Enjoy!

February was now well under way. The weather was slightly warmer than January, which Betty was thankful for. But the icy wind was still hitting mainland UK, making cheeks red and forcing coats to be pulled tighter around shivering bodies. Along with it, the work load was ever increasing, which had meant the group were all currently deep into various projects and therefore hadn’t seen much of each other.

 

Although it meant Jughead and Betty were getting little to no time alone, the break from her flatmates was ultimately saving her sanity. Jughead and Veronica had hit a stalemate and as a result, were currently not speaking. She felt concerned that she was the cause, however Jughead was quick to remind her that it was Veronica’s inability to leave well enough alone that he had a problem with.

 

It was now a week before Valentine’s Day and Betty had ceased work on her latest essay to meet up with Archie in the city centre. An attempt to find a present for Veronica. They were both equally pleased to get out the atmosphere of the flat.

  
Archie held up a dress to show Betty, giving her a questioning eyebrow. She inspected the garment for a second before shaking her head in a no.

 

Archie sighs. “I’m not sure clothes is the way to go Betty. One of hers dresses probably costs more than my entire wardrobe.”

 

“Maybe something more personal?” Betty queries as they leave, what felt like the millionth shop of the day.

 

The redhead pulls a face. “I don’t think we’re going to find anything. What’s wrong with flowers and chocolates?”

 

Betty shrugs, adjusting her scarf to wrap it tighter round her neck. “I like flowers.”

 

“Let’s face it, nothing’s going to change her sour mood. Unless I served Jughead’s head to her on a platter.” Betty’s lips turn downwards at the thought. “But even then she’d probably be pissed off because she’d want to chop his head off herself.”

 

She attempts to deflect to a lighter topic. “Come on let’s going to the florist. Then we can get some food, I’m starved!” Archie smiles at the suggestion, happy that the shopping was over. The pair take off down the iced pavement towards the nearest flower shop.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“If you don’t hurry up, you’re going to miss your class Ronnie.” Archie calls to her from much further ahead.

 

She tuts, only just discernable above the clinking of her heels on the pavement. “If I have to walk next to _him,_ I can’t be held responsible for where this stiletto ends up.” 

 

Jughead snorts. Mumbling something along the lines of “Rich privilege.” Pacing faster down the hill ahead of the group.  Archie races after him shooting a disappointed look in Veronica’s direction. Ginger hair disappearing into the sea of students racing to get to early lecturers. Betty groans inaudibly, watching them disappear.

 

“I wish you two would stop this.” Veronica purses her lips in the classic _I’m – not – listening – to – a – word – you’re – saying_ fashion.

 

“When he’s ready to apologise, I’m all ears.” Betty senses there would be no bargaining with her after that.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Jug, slow down!” Archie shouts in the direction of his dark haired lean friend. Jughead turns his head, slowing his speed to match Archie’s. The redhead breathes heavily. “Christ, I need to do some more cardio.”

 

Jughead smirks slightly. “If you’re going to try and get me to apologise to her, there’s nae chance.” Archie doesn’t object.

 

“I’m not saying you have to apologise. But you know what she’s like –“

 

“Yeah, she likes sticking her nose in where it’s not needed.” Jughead interjects, anger brewing.

 

“Maybe, instead of ignoring each other you should discuss your differences. In a calm environment.” Archie states soothingly. Watching Jughead’s nostrils flare he decides it’s best to change the subject matter. “So what are you doing for Valentine’s Day?”

 

Jughead looks perplexed, ready to climb onto his soap box. “Nothing. It’s just a scam by companies to make you spend money on a holiday that doesn’t even exist.”

 

“You have much to learn, young Padawan.” Archie slings an arm round his friend’s shoulder continuing the walk.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Has anyone ever told you, you talk a lot through films?” Jughead exhales dramatically at the interruption, but smiles at her all the same. He tucks a piece of golden hair behind her ear and she sighs dreamily.

 

“I just don’t want to be the cause of an argument between you two.”

 

He strokes her arm lovingly, bringing her tighter to his chest. “Worry gives wee things a big shadow.” She picks her head up from his chest, looking up to him.

 

“Archie told me what you said about her.”

 

“Archie blows things out of proportion. It’s between me and her, nothing for you to get involved in or be concerned about.” She gives him a sceptical expression.

 

“She’s my best friend Jug.”

 

In response he presses a kiss against her forehead and makes a mental note to at least try and talk to Veronica. “I know. Don’t fret. Now, can we find out if the toys get out the furnace. The suspense is _killing_ me.”

 

She just couldn’t shake the funny feeling it was at least a _little_ bit about her and immediately recognises the obvious effort to avoid that conversational sinkhole. But she doesn’t push it any further. Instead she presses a kiss against his slightly stubbly chin, leaning to whisper in his ear.

 

“Well I thought, now we’ve finally got some time alone. We could perhaps recreate New Year’s Eve?” He shudders slightly as her breath ghosts his ear. “Unless of course you wanted to finish the film?” She squeals at the motion of him rolling her onto the bed, coming to hover over her. It dies in her throat when she notices his eyes, almost black with lust. The notion of having her underneath him becoming _overwhelming_. She sucks in a breath as he leans down covering his lips with hers and she makes a note to not go a day without doing this again.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Jughead is waiting outside the University building Veronica frequents, when she surfaces from her final seminar of the day.

 

She breathes out angrily when she spots him, kicking awkwardly at invisible stones on the ground. “I know people who could get me a restraining order.”

 

He huffs. “Who says I’m here to see you.” She tilts her head perceptively and he accepts defeat. “Fine, I am here to see you. I thought we might be able to have a civil conversation for Betty’s sake. I’m being the bigger man.”

 

“If you say so.” His lip twitches wanting to bite. Veronica makes a record of it, if he can be civil so could she. “Let’s go to the café.” She points in the direction and Jughead shrugs following her.

 

He makes sure to pay for her latte, in a bid to show he’s prepared to call a ceasefire. She narrows her eyes but thanks him and they sit in the window watching students striding back and forth to various buildings. Struggling against the February rain.

 

She crosses her leg over the over. “So talk.”

 

He blows on his black coffee and takes a sip. Manoeuvring the mug with his good hand.

“I know Betty is your best friend Veronica.” She nods. “But she’s my girlfriend and you need to accept that any issues between us two, will stay between us two.” She opens her mouth to interrupt. “That’s not all.” Her mouth closes. “She may come to you for advice from time to time. But you should know when it’s your place to give it and when it’s not. What works for you with Archie doesn’t mean it’ll work for me and Betty. Trust that I know her well enough to resolve it.”

 

“You’re right.” Veronica declares. “It wasn’t right of me to behave that way. I’m protective of Betty but I can see you are too.”

 

“Of course I am.” Veronica gives a small smile.

 

“I shouldn’t have been so childish or try to play games.  I perhaps let my own feelings play too much into how I reacted. I don’t give you enough credit.”

 

“Truce?” He queries.

 

“Truce. But if you think this means the sarcasm stops, you’re mistaken.” She smirks.

 

He laughs heartily. “Oh, absolutely not. But now we’re back on track, I do need your help with something.”

 

“You’ve peaked my interest, _Jones_. Do tell.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Betty’s sat working in the small kitchen, picking at the remainder of her hastily made dinner when she feels a large, warm hand come to cover her eyes. Distorting her ability to see her laptop, only visible through the gaps between the assailant’s fingers. She recognises the scent of cigarettes and male deodorant instantly, a smile creeping onto her face as he presses a kiss against her flushed cheek.

  
“Guess who?”

 

“Archie?” She hears the familiar laugh of her boyfriend and the hand disappears from her eyes.

 

“Should I be worried?” She turns round in her chair and is presented with a bunch of wildflowers, she almost _melts_. Apprehension is etched onto his face waiting for her reaction.

 

She smiles widely. “I don’t think so.” Staring in awe at the flowers. “You didn’t have to Jug.” He shakes his head in the negative.

 

“A beautiful girl deserves beautiful flowers.”

 

Her cheeks turn a shade darker. “You’re a smooth talker, Jughead Jones.”

 

He smirks. “I only speak the truth, Betts.” She giggles, climbing out of her chair to pull him into a tight hug flowers still in hand. He brings his arms round her waist, pressing his nose into her silky hair and inhaling. The sensation of two hands pressing against her back confuses her, one hand feeling a lot lighter than it had for the past few weeks.

 

She lifts her head off his chest and looks at him with a puzzled expression. Reaching round her back to feel, finding his arm void of a cast.

 

He smiles cheekily at her. “Surprise?” Betty’s mouth forms into a small O shape.

 

“What…How…When?!” Jughead laughs at her astonished face.

 

“Oh yeah, I decided I was sick of it so me and Archie sawed it off.” She raises her eyebrow. “Alright, alright. We didn’t use a saw; I admit…It was a kitchen knife.” Her mouth quirks.

 

“Fine you’ve beat it out of me, Cooper. I sought the help of a medical professional. My secret has been revealed, I’m not the rebel you thought. Are you happy now?” He places a hand to his chest looking hurt.

 

“Your secret is safe with me Jug. I won’t tell anyone you’re a big softie.” She smiles happily, sniffing at her flowers.

 

“Shocking disrespect Betts. And to think I was going to take you out tonight, maybe I’ll take Arch instead.” Her ears prick up, as she rifles through the cupboard for something to act as a vase.

 

“Out?”

 

“Out. So be ready by eight or I really am taking Archie.” He kisses her quickly and disappears to his room. Leaving Betty bewildered.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Keep your eyes closed. Are they closed? Because I might have to cry, if you’re peeking.” He speaks from behind her, hands covering her closed eyes. She can feel grass underneath her feet, the cool air whipping her hair around and turning her ears red. She’s starting to wish she’d brought a hat.

 

“Ok.” He removes his hands. “Open your eyes.” She does as he says and finds they’re back at the open air cinema, the exact one they had been to together in September during Fresher’s Week. She opens her mouth to speak but only air comes out, wetness pricking her eyes slightly at the sentimentality. The sensation of _love_ washes over her and she can’t help but kiss him.

 

He smiles widely when the pull apart. “I know I missed Valentine’s Day but I thought doing it another day might be a better surprise.” Truly the thought hadn’t crossed her mind, she had been so busy with University work and then helping Archie, she didn’t consider that this year she had someone to celebrate with.

 

“Jughead Jones, will you be my valentine?”

 

“I’ll think about it.” He smirks which turns into a laugh when she she swats his chest in feigned annoyance. She can’t help but crack a smile, linking her fingers through his as they walk down the lane towards the ticket stand.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“I feel like this is becoming a running theme.” Archie states, picking at various odds and ends in the souvenir shop. He picks up a knitted tartan scarf which Betty thinks would be more suited to her grandmother than Veronica. The blonde shakes her head and he puts it down, looking defeated once more.

 

Betty pats the redhead on the shoulder. “She’s hard to buy for Arch. It’s just bad timing, Valentine’s Day and then her birthday.” He nods dejectedly.

 

“You’re telling me. I’ve never been more skint in my life. I need a bloody money tree.”

 

Betty chuckles. “When you find out how to grow one, feel free to let me know.”

 

“Is flowers twice in one month a bad thing?” He asks naively. She smiles leading them out of the shop and in the direction of the familiar florist.

 

“Archie, Archie, Archie. Flowers are never a bad thing.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

After Jughead and Veronica’s reconciliation and the unfortunate situation that was Jughead’s birthday the previous October. Veronica decides she wants to spend her birthday, after a day of University, in their nearest watering hole. It had gone slightly neglected by the group since the Christmas break due to the volume of work.

 

“Alright Jug, give me your camera.” He looks horrified at the sentiment coming to cradle it like a precious newborn. Betty’s mouth forms into a thin line. “I’m not going to break it, am I? I want to take a picture of this renewed friendship!” He breathes out heavily, releasing the camera into her possession moving to stand next to Veronica.

 

Archie laughs. “Could you two be any more awkward. Put your arm round her or something!” Veronica tenses as Jughead swings a lean arm around her shoulder, resting it there.

 

He leans down to whisper into her ear. “If you were to put your heel into my foot, would that make you feel better?” She laughs loudly and he smiles, Betty captures them just in time.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Archie turns to his three flatmates, stroking his imaginary beard in thought. “The real question is...is…is Paul McCartney the real Paul McCartney.”

 

“Like the real Slim Shady.” Jughead adds, more sober than Archie.

 

Veronica perks up from her place on Betty’s shoulder. “SO WON’T THE REAL PAUL MCCARTNEY PLEASE STAND UP.” She points the fake microphone towards Betty, eyes bright and unfocused.

 

She groans internally, joining in.  “Please stand up.” Veronica cackles, deafeningly loud in Betty’s ear. They were now on the walk back and Betty was the least drunk of them all, having nursed one gin and tonic all evening.

 

“B, I think I might be drunk.” Her spirit infused breath fanning across Betty’s face.

 

Betty smiles, adjusting her arm around her friend as they walk. “I think you might be right.”

 

“But. Drunk sex is always…drunker.” Veronica attempts to whisper, trying to discern how far the boys are away from them. Her whisper coming out no quieter than a shout. Betty nods pretending to understand. They remain quiet for a beat; which Betty is thankful for before Veronica pipes up again.

 

“Do you think Jughead has had sex?” Betty looks at her incredulously.

 

Of course she’d thought about it. He was attractive, sexy. He’d almost certainly had sex before. But she hadn’t and she couldn’t lie that it unsettled her. But what unsettled her more at that very moment was why Veronica was talking about it.

 

She coughs. “What?” Her knowledge of the English language disappearing into a puff of smoke.

 

Veronica’s nose scrunches as she thinks. “Never mind, I’ll ask him.” Before Betty can blink, a very inebriated Veronica has taken off running up the cobbled stones in six inch heels after Jughead. Who was now carrying Archie in a similar fashion to how Betty was carrying Veronica not a moment ago.

 

Betty catches up to her group just in time to hear Jughead choke his cigarette at the ridiculousness of Veronica’s question.

 

“Are you on glue?”  

 

He looks pleadingly in Betty’s direction, taking a drag of his cigarette. She mouths sorry over Veronica’s shoulder, watching her pester him.

 

“How would you rate your last sexual conquest out of ten?”

 

His nostrils flare. “You’re definitely on glue.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Betty feels déjà vu as they stand in the hallway, having finally got the drunkards to bed. She just hopes a naked Archie doesn’t make an appearance like last time.

 

He kisses her in a way that leaves her wanting more. She tastes his cigarettes and beer on his tongue, gasping breathless as their lips part. He smiles down at her, bidding her a goodnight.

 

Betty turns round to unlock her bedroom door and Jughead clears his throat, a thought coming to mind. She moves to look over her shoulder.

 

“I haven’t, by the way.” Betty’s eyebrows knit together in confusion before realisation strikes her. Heat creeps onto her face.

 

“Oh.” A nervous smile appears on his face.

 

“I’m not in any rush. I mean obviously I _want_ to. You’re beautiful, god, you really are.” Her cheeks flare hotter, a small smile finding her lips.

 

 “Jug.” He pauses, nervousness still playing with his features. “I haven’t either.” Jughead visibly relaxes.

 

She sucks in a breath. “But I do _want_ to, too.” He nods, eyes wide like saucers. She presses a kiss against his cheek, feeling him exhale.

 

“When we’re both ready.” He states. Betty nods, feeling a warmth spreading across her chest, the notion of _love_ filling her heart once more. They leave each other, closing the doors to their respective bedrooms.

 

She lays in bed, sleeping overcoming her. One last thought playing on her mind. She’s definitely in _love_ with him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Nae chance - No chance
> 
> Worry gives wee things a big shadow - Worry gives small things a big shadow (basically stop worrying.)


	9. March - Flat Hunting and Power Outages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March which includes the dreaded search for somewhere to live for your next year! Hope you enjoy, not as long as usual as I've had some real life stuff going on. But I wanted to get this up for you as I'm actually graduating tomorrow from University which means my weekend is going to be a hectic one!

Betty’s glad when February turns into March, the first signs of spring were beginning to roll into Edinburgh. Which meant a coat was still very much required, the wind not letting up entirely. But she was pleased to lose the scarf and at least a couple layers of clothing. It was an odd sensation to feel comfortably warm in only a top and jumper and the necessary two pairs of socks. Sometimes one pair if she was feeling brave or wearing her fur lined boots.

 

In addition, her relationship with Jughead since their discussion about the topic of sex the process of experimentation had well and truly begun. She was surprised to find that the effect she had on him, feeling the hardness against her thigh when they kissed made her feel empowered and even sexy. She never quite realised how skilful Jughead could be with his fingers.

 

The downside to March was that the process of revising for her exams in May had begun. Alongside, still working towards her assignment hand in for before the beginning of the three week Easter break.

 

However, Betty and Veronica had decided to take some time off from their respective University work, in order to continue their search for a flat to live in for second year. So far it had proved less than successful.  But Betty was hopeful the next flat they were going to see would be more appealing.

 

Betty huffs slightly after making her way up the five flights of stairs. Breathing deeply as she steps into the first flat of the day, observing how her shoes squash into the dank brown carpet. She turns to see Veronica as she sniffs the air, noting the smell of stale food and sweat.

 

The dark haired girls mouth turns into a frown. “Do they all have this _smell_?” The property agent’s perfectly lined lips lose the overly exaggerated smile.

 

“I don’t smell anything. But as I’ve stated all these flats have been previously occupied. It really is a highly sought after area.”

 

Veronica purses her lips, looking around the small hallway. “And I suppose that mould in the top corner is just one of its many selling points.”

 

The older woman gives her a confused look. “I don’t- “

 

“Oh, so you’re blind as well as having no sense of smell. How convenient.”

 

In the end they disregard the mouldy flat. Veronica disappears down the hill, marching at speed passing the rows upon rows of old Victorian style houses. Betty follows after her, a distraught woman left in their wake after having been subjected to the full wrath of a disappointed Veronica. She had not restrained herself when giving her opinion on the older woman’s job capabilities and poor performance in finding them a suitable flat. Resulting in them having to find a new student property agent and Betty was sure, a great deal of therapy for the woman they had been previously assigned.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The next time they go flat hunting, Jughead is able to tag along. Having finally handed in his second to last assignment before the Easter break, giving him a small gap in between when he had minimal work to carry out. It’s another Victorian property, similar to the previous ones they’d seen. She’d lost count as to the exact total. Betty’s pleased to find out it’s only two flights of stairs to tackle, having already charged up another of the many sloping hills of Edinburgh.

 

She can tell it’s already a bad start when she spots Veronica with the same look on her face as all the previous flats they’d looked at. The new property agent takes them through the four bedroomed flat, fit with one bathroom and a spacious kitchen. Jughead nods along politely, disappearing into one of the bedrooms to have a look around.

 

Betty follows Veronica, hoping to dissuade her friend from any concerns she may have, as she pushes open the door to the bathroom surveying it. Her eyes narrow as she sees the lack of cupboard space.

 

They’re out the door not a minute later, Jughead slinging an arm around Betty’s shoulders as they descend the stairs. Listening to the ramblings of Veronica, discussing at length how four people are supposed to cope with one _small_ cupboard in one _tiny_ bathroom. That really wasn’t that small and wasn’t that tiny.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Jughead’s patience with Veronica runs out around lunch time. They’d spent all morning looking at flats, that both he and Betty thought would be fine. However, Veronica was quick to dismiss them, always citing a different reason. The three teenagers had just made their way to another flat, close to the meadows.

 

The classic Veronica pursed lips appear before they even set foot into the property. He inhales audibly, chest inflating as he attempts to hold his tongue. Betty notes his appearance, following his eye line to Veronica.

 

She groans at the sight and makes an effort to return to being upbeat, in order to diffuse the tension. “Shall we go in then V?”

 

Veronica’s lips draw into a thin line before she speaks. “I _feel_ like it’s going to be a no.”

 

Jughead exhales, mumbling under his breath. “Give me strength.” He pulls a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket before lighting it, watching people walk their dogs through the grassy verge over the road.

 

He holds it between his fingers, blowing smoke into the air. “Veronica, if we don’t pick one soon. We’ll each be living in a cardboard box.”

 

“Fine, let’s go in. But if it has a smell, I’m out.” Veronica follows the older woman into the property ahead of the couple.

 

Betty turns to Jughead looking expectantly. He inhales his cigarette, letting the smoke slip out a gap between his lips. “If I have to go in one more flat with her, I’m going to blow my brains out Betts.”

 

She sighs, huddling closer to him. Pulling herself into his embrace by his jacket pockets. “Jug, I’ve been to about 500 flats with her. Get a grip.” She kisses his cheek to emphasise her point, wandering into the building behind them. Jughead sighs, pulling his phone out his back pocket. He needed reinforcement.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“So you’ve disregarded all the options in our budget?” Archie asks, chewing on his cheeseburger. He had come to meet the group for lunch after a frantic text from Jughead about being outnumbered and Veronica paired with the words power and crazy.

 

Veronica shrugs, taking a sip of her ice water. “Pretty much. I mean, I’m willing to put more money in so we get something better.”

 

“We agreed V, we’ll all pay the same.”

 

“I didn’t realise equality meant that we’d be living in a hole.”

 

Betty sighs. “You’re never going to get something untouched when it’s student housing. They’re all a bit _lived in_.” She leans back into Jughead, sitting comfortably in the leather booth. She offers a chip up to his face, which he takes happily smiling as he chews.

 

“You two are so sweet, it makes me teeth hurt.” Betty giggles, pecking Jughead on the jaw. Archie gives Veronica a push to go back to the flat conversation, watching the couple across from them engrossed in each other.

 

She scrunches her nose in thought. “Alright. The one with a stain on the kitchen table wasn’t that bad.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Betty breathes a sigh of relief when she finally gets back to the flat after another full day in the library. She’s hoping to slip into the shower, after not having time to have one earlier in the day, when she hears the commotion coming from the kitchen.

 

She pushes open the door, tripping over the procession of bin bags to hear Veronica’s voice.

“All I’m going to add to this conversation is that I’m convinced I saw a rat, foraging in those bags not two days ago.”

 

Archie scoffs. “There was _not_ a rat, Ronnie. Besides, there’s nothing stopping you from taking the bags outside.” He notices Betty make her less than graceful appearance. “Betty you tell her.”

 

Betty throws her backpack down onto the table, falling into the chair. “I’m not getting involved in this domestic. But I did just nearly top myself, falling over them.” She looks round. “Where’s Jug?”

 

Veronica sighs, gesticulating waving her arm in the air. “He’s on the phone to his mum, which was great timing, as his phone supposedly _rang_ just as I brought up the topic of the bins.”

 

Her nostrils flare and Betty’s almost sure she sees steam coming out her ears. She takes this as her queue to leave, gathering up her possessions she exits the kitchen just in time to hear Archie shout.

 

“What have I told you Veronica? You can’t use sex as a weapon!” When she returns to the kitchen, Archie has disappeared along with the bags.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

It’s late evening when Betty returns back to the flat with Jughead, having had a break from work to go on a trip to the cinema. Jughead crashes down onto her bed, large booted feet hanging off the end.

 

“I’m feeling pizza or Thai for din-“ He pauses midway through discussing dinner options for the evening, the flickering of the fluorescent lights disturbing him before they descend into darkness.

 

“Did yo-“

 

He’s interrupted again by Veronica’s voice, shouting at the top of her lungs. “FOR FUCK SAKE. I WAS STRAIGHTENING MY HAIR, FUCK FUCKITY FUCK.” Jughead jumps of the bed, opening Betty’s bedroom door, noticing the rest of the lights had also gone off.

 

Betty sighs, peeking round him. “Power cut?”

 

“You’re very observant Betts.” He smirks as she swats at his arm, playfully. Jughead fishes his phone out of his back pocket, swiping to turn the light on just as Veronica emerges from her room. Followed swiftly by a disgruntled looking Archie, their own phones lighting their faces eerily. One side of Veronica’s dark hair creating a much larger shadow than the other.

 

Jughead snorts. “Oh look, it’s Brian May.” Veronica’s eyes narrow in his direction, emphasised by the light of her camera.

 

Archie hacks a laugh, disguising it in a cough “Don’t anger the beast Jug.” Veronica’s eyes move from the dark haired male to her own boyfriend, eyes narrowing further.

 

Betty exhales. “I’ll call the emergency number.” It was going to be a long night.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“It’s all a learning curve B, no one is good at it the first time.” Veronica asserts, stopping on the corner of the pavement to check for cars. Betty had decided that she needed to discuss her new found readiness for sex with someone. Veronica turned out to be the best option, unable to discuss anything within ten miles of that topic with Alice.

 

She looks up towards the bright blue March sky, a cloud passing that reminds of her of some kind of animal. “We’ve done other _stuff_.” She squirms at the childish tone of her voice.

 

 “You’re a dark horse Betty Cooper. Don’t leave a girl hanging, give me the details!” They cross the street, continuing their walk back to flat. Betty coughs, searching for the words.

  
“It was…does it make you cringe if I say it was amazing?” Her cheeks flare red at the memories of Jughead’s hands on her hips, sliding her underwear over her slim legs and his head between her thighs as she tugs at his dark hair. Arousal coursing through her body all over again.

 

Veronica smirks, watching Betty become flustered. “That good, really? Think yourself lucky B, most guys just poke and prod at it until you fake an orgasm. If he’s got that part down, I don’t think you’ll have many problems. It’s just a matter of timing if you really feel ready.”

 

Betty nods, thinking about when she can bring up the topic to Jughead. “But will he be ready?”

 

Veronica barks a laugh. “Men are never not ready. Just point them in the direction of the hole!” She pauses for a beat. “Sometimes they can’t even get that part right.”

 

Betty smiles and they’re silent as they walk. Broken by Veronica, smirk firmly in place she turns to the blonde. “So how _big_ is it?” Betty’s eyes widen. Cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

With most of the month being taken up by flat hunting and University work, Betty had not had chance to discuss the topic with Jughead. They had managed to get an evening alone, Veronica and Archie both being at University, attempting to complete their respective work for their deadlines. They were debating the film choice for the evening when she decided to bring it up.

 

She watches him flicking through the options, throwing a few onto her bed to pick between. She clears her throat, to get his attention.  “So what are your plans for the break?”

 

Jughead shrugs, dismissively. “Always the same Betts. Going back to Loch Lomond to help the Jones’ with the hotel.” He takes a breath, pausing for a second to think on his next sentence. “You should come.”

 

Her eyes go wide in surprise at his suggestion.  Never usually the type to boldly propose things, he looks down at his feet. Taking her look of surprise negatively, he tries to play it off. “Never mind. Don’t worry about it, just thought I’d ask.”

 

Betty shakes her head vigorously, picking herself off the bed to stand in front of him, already plotting how to swing it with Alice. “I want to.” He lifts his head, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“I thought I should invite the sex pests too. Avoid the risk of getting a high heel through my head.” He smirks and Betty laughs.

 

“Probably best, I’m kind of fond of this face as it is.” She strokes her hand lovingly across his cheek. He smiles down at her. The idea strikes her and she exhales, attempting to rid herself of the nerves.

 

“But maybe we can get some _alone time_ too. Without them.” The inference hits him and despite the fact they had done everything but the act itself, heat still fills his cheeks.

 

He nods dumbly and Betty gives him a shy smile. Her smile instilling faith in him, he regains control of his nerves. Stepping forward, closer, he grips her waist hands slipping underneath her top to stroke the soft skin of her hips. Her breath catches as he leans down, lips almost touching her own as he speaks.

 

“Maybe we should do some more practicing then.” She nods eagerly, a moan building in her throat as he crashes his mouth to hers. They don’t get round to picking a film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the comments and kudos so thank you all for the love and support. If you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both!
> 
> P.S. I made a tumblr, nothing on it yet but it's aisforr with two r's. Feel free to follow me, chat with me and all that good stuff!


	10. April - Easter in Loch Lomond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter for you! I made it a bit longer than usual for you all as you're just so nice to me and the love makes my heart want to burst. Enjoy! See end of chapter notes for translations on some stuff.

Betty spends the first two weeks of her Easter break in Bath. It takes that long to convince Alice to allow her to go back to Scotland for the third and final week, before the start of term. Those two weeks involve several arguments with her mother, culminating in a heated _discussion_ between Alice and Hal. Leaving Alice with a sour face and Hal telling Betty that she was allowed to go to Loch Lomond to see her friends. She considered telling them that Jughead was in fact her boyfriend, but the look of death in her mother’s eyes makes her quickly change her mind.

 

After a phone call to Jughead to confirm plans and some texts exchanged with Veronica to discuss travel arrangements, she’s on her way to London to meet up with her and Archie. They all take a flight from London Gatwick to Glasgow after Betty’s suggestion of a six-hour train journey was met with a swift headshake. Followed by the flashing of a slip of plastic, that Betty assumes is a credit card topped up regularly by the illustrious Mr Lodge.

 

The group of teenagers exit the baggage claim in Glasgow airport, making their way into the arrivals lounge. Betty bounces on her heels, looking around excitedly for the familiar sight of her boyfriend. Her carry on suitcase, juddering along behind her.

 

“I don’t see him. Do you see him?”

 

Archie sniggers at the side of her. “Alright Betts, keep your hair on. It’s only been what? Two weeks.” He stretches up taller to look for Jughead over the crowd of people.

 

“He’s there look, at the back.” He points towards the exit, pulling his and Veronica’s bags behind him. Betty follows Archie’s finger, racing even faster on the tiled floor ahead of the pair. Two weeks was far too long in her mind.

 

Jughead sees her and has just enough time to smile before she jumps into him, bag long forgotten, pressing kisses against the parts of his face she could reach. His cheeks tinge red at the public display of affection.

 

Veronica’s heels echo on the airport floor. “Come on you two, I need to get the smell of _plane_ off me.” Betty smiles into Jughead’s chest, inhaling his scent.

 

He presses a kiss against her hair. “We best catch up to her before she tries to key my car or something.” Betty giggles, detangling herself from him.

 

“I don’t think she knows which one is yours.” He grasps her bag off her, leading her out of the building towards the car park.

 

“She has her way.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

They pull up to the hotel owned by Jughead’s parents just over an hour later. The sun peaks out from the clouds as they climb out of the jeep. The building sits directly on Loch Lomond. The main body of the hotel is built to look like individual lodges made up of dark wood and glass, with balconies fitted looking out over the water.

They enter into the reception area and Betty takes in the décor. It’s more wood, however lighter than the exterior. Beams come across the ceiling supporting the entirety of the structure. A grey tartan carpet flows throughout, with dark brown leather chairs littered around the large room making it feel comfortable and homely.

 

Jughead slips behind the reception desk, to find the room keys. “My mam and dad are probably around here somewhere. She invited you all for dinner tonight at the house, if you’re up for it.” Betty nods politely, smiling as she watches him fiddle with the computer.

 

Veronica reappears from looking around, Archie in tow. “I’m impressed Jug. If I had known you were set to inherit this, maybe I would have made you my conquest instead of Archie.”

 

Archie shudders. “That’s a mental picture I didn’t need.”

 

Jughead snorts, coming out from behind the desk. “You me both, mate.” He picks up Betty’s bag despite her protests. “Now Veronica’s successfully killed the conversation. I’ll show you to your rooms.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Jughead pauses outside another wooden door, identical to the one leading to the large room they had just left Veronica and Archie in. He puts Betty’s suitcase down to fish the key out of his pocket. “This is you.” He pushes the key into the door and flicks the handle, holding it open for Betty.

 

The room is slightly smaller than the one she’d just been in, which was to be expected as she’d be sleeping in here alone. A door sits to her left, which she assumes is the bathroom. The main room still has a large double bed, dressed in white sheets and a tartan blanket folded neatly on the end. The carpet is striped in various shades of beige, complementing the dark grey chevron pattern wall paper and grey floor length curtains. The room is accented by a teal blue two seated sofa and a dark wood coffee table. A desk and chest of drawers sit opposite to the bed, with a flat screen television positioned perfectly above.

 

Opposite the door they had just entered was another door with a glass pane and a window either side, leading out to a balcony. Which gives Betty a perfect view of the Loch and the small beach below. A pier going from the beach out to the water is littered with various water sports apparatus.

 

Betty turns around from the view. “This is amazing Jug. I can’t believe you live here.”

 

Jughead chuckles, moving to wrap an arm around her waist. She sighs contentedly, leaning up to press a kiss against his lips. “Well you know, I don’t live in the hotel but I get your point.” He smiles cheekily down at her and she feels her heart hammering against her ribs.

 

“Funny. Will I get a tour of the house this evening?”

 

“Absolutely. It’s not a trip to Loch Lomond without seeing your boyfriend’s childhood bedroom.”

 

“As long as there aren’t any posters of Posh Spice or something.”

 

“I was much more of a Baby Spice man myself.” Betty gives him a raised eyebrow. He smirks, leaning down to whisper in her ear.  “What can I say, I like blondes.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Jughead leaves Betty, promising to pick her up later, in order to carry out his duties around the hotel. She meets back up Veronica and Archie and they spend the majority of their afternoon wandering through the nearest village, basking in the unusually bright April sun. On their way back, they make a pit stop at a farm shop to purchase some flowers for Jughead’s mum to thank her for letting them stay at the hotel without charge.

 

It’s just after seven when Jughead knocks on her door. She opens it, allowing him inside as she busies herself putting on her cardigan and picking the flowers out of the sink in the bathroom.

 

He shuffles his feet on the carpet, waiting. “Shall we go?” He looks up at the sound of her soft voice, noticing the flowers.

 

“For me? You shouldn’t have Betts.” She purses her lips in attempt to disguise her smile. Lipstick making them stick together slightly.

 

“For your mum, idiot.”

 

“And I was just about to say how beautiful you look. But with that kind of attitude I think I’ll keep it to myself.” She tilts her head, good naturedly. Green eyes sparkling underneath dark long lashes. He sighs in defeat. “You look beautiful.”

 

She presses a kiss against his cheek, using her hand to wipe away the remnants of make-up she’d left. “Thank you Jug. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

He shrugs, a smile playing on his lips. “I thought the occasion warranted clean clothes.” She chuckles, linking her free arm through his as they walk towards Veronica and Archie’s room.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

They take the car north of the hotel, driving alongside the Loch. Passing through another small village, not dissimilar to the one they had visited earlier in the day. Jughead takes them out the other side into more greenery, before he takes a right past a pair of open wrought iron gates and up a long driveway surrounded by large trees.

 

They come out of the driveway onto a large patch of land featuring a white house. It’s bigger than Betty expected, but then again she isn’t entirely sure what she expected.

Jughead parks the car and smiles nervously at her, she places her hand on his thigh reassuringly before getting out the vehicle. She takes in the house. It sits on a platform of old bricks elevating the lower decking that surrounds the entirety of the building. The front leading out to a view of the Loch. There’s a conservatory to the right of the house that Betty thinks would be nice during the summer months.

 

“Now I really know, I should have gone for Jughead.” Veronica jokes.

 

Archie groans at her comment. “There’s that mental image again.” He pauses for a beat. “But he’s even starting to look semi attractive to me.”

 

Betty chuckles as Jughead pulls a weird expression. “You’re really not my type Arch, but I appreciate the compliment.”

 

They take the stairs to the light wood entryway which is made up of glass giving them a view into the expansive white hallway. Jughead stops in front of the house, turning to his friends.

 

“Betty knows this but minor detail, I forgot to mention. We have dogs.” He opens the door and the group hear the patter of several paws on the wooden floor.

 

Veronica’s gives him a confused look. “Dogs. As in plural?” Her eyes are drawn to the hallway as four Labradors emerge from round the corner to greet them. “Four! You forgot to tell me you have _four_ dogs!”

 

A louder gait follows the paws, Jughead’s dad coming round the same corner to find three of the teenagers stroking the dogs as Veronica stands rigid on the door step, the fourth dog attempting to jump up at her.

 

“Ah stoap that cairryoan, you hooligans. Bruce! Leave the poor wee lass alone.” The brown Labrador leaves Veronica and scampers off into one of the rooms parallel to the hallway. “Are yer rate, lass?”

 

Veronica adjusts herself, brushing down her dress. “Fine, thank you.”

 

He smiles at her, eyes wrinkling. “Forsythe, were you born in a barn lad. Get that door shut, your mam’s waiting.” Jughead cringes at the use of his real name, shuffling the others into the house as Veronica shoots daggers in his direction.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Sated after a wonderful meal cooked by Mrs Jones, the group retire to the living room. A spacious room, with the same wooden flooring as can be seen throughout the whole of the house. It has one wall entirely made of glass, giving them a view of the Loch in the dark.

 

Betty takes her opportunity to go to the bathroom when Mrs Jones disappears to refill drinks. As she makes her way back, she notes features about the hallway she hadn’t seen upon entry. The walls are littered with photographs of a younger Jughead, beanie firmly in place. His grin showing off his loss of baby teeth.

 

“He was so cheeky at that age.” The voice startles Betty, she turns to find Jughead’s mum standing behind her carrying the tray full of drinks.

 

Betty smiles softly. “I can tell.” The older woman watches her expression.

 

“He didn’t have the best start to life, but it’s not changed him. Even when we first fostered him, he was such a lovely little boy. Well, you can tell by that photo why we couldn’t let him go. He stole our hearts that wee boy.”

 

Betty nods, feeling somewhat sombre about Jughead’s childhood. Yet already so at home in his house and with his parents. As though she’d been there all her life. “He has a knack for doing that I think.”

 

Mrs Jones smiles, her eyes lighting up. “I’m glad he found you, love.” Betty grins, she was glad too.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Well I’m pleased to see there are no sordid posters.” Betty mentions stepping over the threshold into Jughead’s bedroom. Followed swiftly by one of the dogs who settles onto the double bed, promptly falling asleep. He snorts a laugh as she looks around the room.

 

The walls are a light grey, a bit of Jughead amongst the white and beige of the rest of the house. A half packed suitcase lays on the wooden floor and camera equipment features heavily strewn across the chest of drawers. The smell of his deodorant and cigarettes linger in the air.

 

“It’s very you.” She points out, just as a cheer goes up from downstairs. They had left Archie and Veronica to a game of Jenga with his parents.

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

Betty shakes her head vigorously. Sitting on the edge of the bed to stroke the dog. “I love your house. It feels like home.” Her face flushes at her own words.

 

He smiles. “My mam will be pleased. I think she already loves you more than she loves me.” Betty laughs loudly. He watches her, the sensation of happiness washing over him seeing the joy on her face.

 

Jughead inhales, calming himself as he reaches up to pull his beanie off. Of course she’d seen him without it, often knocking it off in the throes of passion. But it felt more personal this time, like he was revealing a secret to her.

 

“I love you, Betty Cooper.” Her hand, stroking the dog ceases. She looks up at him, green eyes large with surprise.

 

Jughead looks down at his feet, the anxiousness in his face evident. “You don’t have to say it back, I just…”

 

She shakes her head firmly, effectively shushing him. He looks up from his feet as she

scrambles off the bed, disturbing the dog whose eyes peek open to look for the disturbance. Betty places her small palms either side of Jughead’s face, feeling the slight scratch of his facial hair.

 

“I love you, Jughead Jones.”

 

He smiles cheerily at her. “I think you’re stuck with me now, Betts.”

 

She giggles. “I’ll accept it.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

_Day 3_

 

They eat breakfast at the hotel expertly served by Jughead, which Veronica finds hilarious. Commenting that perhaps he missed his calling in life. After breakfast service is finished, he picks them up from their respective rooms, to take them to another village on the opposite side of the national park.

 

Jughead leaves the car nearby the Dochart Falls, equipping himself with his camera for the walk. They take the narrow, old stone bridge across to the flowing water. After the rain overnight the water is high, moving fluidly over the rocks. They make their way across the falls, allowing Jughead time to snap enough photographs. Before Veronica’s sufficiently soaked feet cause her and Archie to make their way back to the bridge, leaving Betty and Jughead alone.

 

Betty moves across to another rock, her feet squelching slightly in her sodden socks. She spins around to see Jughead taking another picture of her. He pulls the camera down to look at the photograph.

 

“Don’t you have enough photos of me by now?” She teases, leaping over the stones towards him.

 

He smirks. “I’m just appreciating your beauty, Betts.” She flushes deep scarlet and his smirk turns into a smile. Betty leans up planting a kiss on his waiting lips, gripping onto his arms for stability.

 

He can feel the cool of her palms through his denim jacket, flipping his camera strap over his shoulder he intertwines their fingers. “I think it’s time to get you warmed up.” She nods, folding her body closer to his.

 

His mouth turns upwards. “Pub?”

 

She grins back. “Pub.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

_Day 3_

“Remind me again why we couldn’t go on a pedal boat?” Betty asks, unsuccessfully manoeuvring the paddle to the other side of the kayak.

 

Jughead looks over his shoulder. “Because the pedal boats are for four people and I wanted some alone time with my girlfriend. Who I love.” Betty sighs happily at his last comment. But quirks her eyebrow all the same. “I may have also wanted to see Veronica struggle, just slightly.”

 

She tuts, a smile never leaving her face. “Naturally.” The peace and quiet of the Loch is interrupted by a scream and then a manly laugh off to Betty’s left. She turns to find Veronica, treading water looking not dissimilar to a drown rat.

 

Veronica spits water out of her mouth comically. She pushes her soaked hair from her face, shouting at Jughead. “I am never doing anything _you_ suggest ever again.” When she moves to face Archie, holding up her arms for him to help her back into the boat, Jughead winks at Betty.

 

“Worth it.” Betty stifles a laugh, watching Veronica belly flop back into the kayak under Archie’s supervision.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

_Day 4_

 

They’re up bright and early on the fourth day to take a boat across Loch Lomond. It’s slightly cloudy and the wind is brisk travelling across the water. However, when they reach the other side to start their hike the sun begins to peak through, warming them on the cool April day.

 

They were currently heading towards the summit of Ben Lomond, which Jughead had done before. Therefore, on his recommendation Betty and Archie had brought suitable footwear. The memo seemingly lost on Veronica as she attempts to scramble over a particularly large boulder on the narrow path.

 

Jughead grasps Betty’s hand tightly, helping her across the rough terrain. She smiles in thanks, pulling her waterproof jacket closer to her body. He turns back to watch Archie trying to help Veronica.

 

“I’m sure I told you to wear comfortable shoes, Veronica.” Archie comments, huffing as she leans her weight onto him.

 

She sniffs disinterested, bending down to wipe dirt from her heeled boots. “Comfortable shoes are a fashion compromise; I’m not willing to take.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

_Day 5_

It’s the evening before Betty, Archie and Veronica are due to leave. After five days of fresh air and a lot of walking, they’ve all retired to their rooms to pack. Betty is busy folding her well-worn waterproof jacket into her plane carry on, keeping one eye on some reality TV programme when a knock at her disturbs her.

 

She flicks the volume down on the television. Opening the door to reveal her boyfriend, as handsome as ever.

 

“I hope you don’t open the door to just anyone who knocks.”

 

A smile creeps onto her face, she leans against the open door. “Only my gentlemen callers.”

 

He snorts, wandering past her. “Callers? As in more than one.” She closes the door, facing him.

 

“If it helps, you’re my favourite”

 

He wraps an arm round her waist, pulling her into him. “I bet you say that to all of us.” She shakes her head, smiling brightly at him. He notices her bag on the bed, half packed.

 

He nods towards it. “Need some help?” She agrees, directing him to the chest of drawers. Laughing when he salutes at her. “Yes Boss.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Betty makes quick work of her packing, she’s in the process of zipping up her suitcase when two hands come to rest on her hips. Belonging to someone who had got five minutes into helping her, before becoming entailed in the television.

 

She can feel his lips ghosting her ears, the hands on her hips drawing up and down her sides.

“I’m disappointed”

 

Betty shivers slightly, the warmth of his breath tinted with nicotine filling her body with heat. She plays along. “About?”

 

He chuckles, lips ghosting her temple. “We’ve not had much time alone.” He pauses, moving his lips to her cheek. “To do this” Pressing a kiss against the hot skin. “Or this” Her breath hitches as his lips make a beeline for her neck sucking lightly against her soft flesh.

 

She sighs softly, a moan getting stuck in her throat. “Jug.”

 

“Hmm?” The vibration against her neck causes heat to pool in her lower abdomen.

 

“Lock the door.” Her voice comes out hoarser than she anticipated, desire evident.

 

Jughead understands immediately, flipping her round to face him. He watches her eyes, checking for signs of uneasiness. “Are you sure?”

 

Betty nods, feeling his own desire pressing against her thigh. She lifts her hand to his cheek. “I’m sure, Jug.”

 

He presses a kiss against her hand, exhaling. “I love you Betty. So much.” She’s sure her heart clenches at the raw tone of his voice.

 

“I love you too Juggie.” He smiles, the new nickname sounding perfect coming out of her mouth. He leans down, capturing her lips in a kiss. She sighs, winding her arms around his neck. Neither of them get much sleep but Betty wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

\---------------------------------------------

_Day 6_

 

Archie pulls the last bag out the boot of the car, shutting it with ease. He grasps his and Veronica’s bag tugging the handle up to allow him to roll them to the departures lounge.

 

Jughead chuckles, watching the redhead. “Does she pay you to be her personal servant?”

 

Archie stands upright, looking smug. “Not with money. If you get my drift.”

 

“Boys.” Veronica tuts, watching them from the pavement. Betty laughs as the two delinquents reach them.

 

Veronica surveys Jughead up and down. “Well, thanks for a _good_ week Jug.” He smirks, the look of pain on her face from paying him a compliment making it all the sweeter.

 

 “Yeah thanks, mate. It was great fun.” Archie pats him on the back. “If nothing else, the memory of Veronica falling in the water will live with me forever.” A laughing dying in his throat at the sight of Veronica’s death stare.

 

They disappear inside the the airport, leaving the other couple to say their goodbyes. Jughead puts her bag down, to wrap an arm around her waist. He places a kiss against her forehead, making her smile.

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too.” The vibrations of him speaking against her skin, reminding her of the previous night. He kisses her lips softly. “Only a couple of days, then we’ll be back at Uni.”

 

She kisses him again. “A couple of days too long.”

 

He nods, fiddling with her collar. “I don’t want you to miss your plane.” He kisses her one last time.

 

“I love you.”

 

Betty smiles dreamily. “I love you too.”

 

She watches him get back to the car and then makes her way into departures, looking out for her friends. Veronica narrows her eyes, tilting her head slightly looking at Betty as she walks over towards them. Archie groans lightly.

 

“Watch out Betty, her Spidey senses are tingling.” The blonde quirks her eyebrow in question at Veronica.

 

Veronica smirks. “You had sex.” Betty’s mouth gapes open, thinking how on earth did she know. Archie laughs heartily.

 

“See, Spidey senses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the comments and kudos so thank you all for the love and support. If you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both!
> 
> P.S. I made a tumblr, nothing on it yet but it's aisforr with two r's. Feel free to follow me, chat with me and all that good stuff!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Stoap that cairryoan - Stop that carry on (Stop doing that)
> 
> Are yer rate - Are you alright
> 
> Were you born in a barn - Basically means shut the door


	11. May - Betty's Birthday, Exams and End of Term

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end, thanks so much for reading and leaving all the comments and kudos it's been amazing! I hope you enjoy May!

 

Following the brief reprieve, that was spending a week at Jughead’s house. Betty is brought back down to earth when she returns to Edinburgh a few days later. As April seeps into May the onslaught of work only increases. Leaving Betty with little time for social activities, often confined to the library pouring over one of her many assigned texts. Usually only getting time with Jughead, on the occasions he would collect her from the library after she stayed late. Utilising the walk home to converse about their week, until they would be both drop into her bed out for the count. Their new found intimacy meaning he had spent very little time in his own bed since their return to University.

 

However, the mountain of revision Betty was struggling under did have one advantage. It meant that she had a convenient excuse to tell Alice, as to why she couldn’t make it back down South for her own birthday. The conversation ends in an argument, as it always does with her mother. In which Betty enraged, by Alice’s lack of understanding of her ability to make her own decisions, let slip that Jughead is her boyfriend. The result of which, is shown when she receives a birthday card in the post signed only by her father.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

On her actual birthday, she gets the customary yearly text from her sister. A few messages on social media from her old school friends and family members, and a note from Jughead pushed under her door. One that he’d presumably left when he got out of her bed earlier that morning, leaving to get ready for his final University exam of the year. The note detailed that he’d be by later to pick her up for her surprise and wishing her a very happy birthday. It makes her smile.

 

Veronica and Archie are out of the flat, also swamped in their end of term work so the kitchen is empty when Betty finally surfaces from her room. She finds a couple of cards left on the table addressed to her and an expertly wrapped present, that is revealed to be the perfume she always wore but was running low on. The student loan she had not affording her the luxury of replacing it.

 

Betty spends the day locked away in her room. Deep in revision for her upcoming exams. Her eyes continually flick towards the card, that safe to say had put a damper on the whole occasion. It’s mid-afternoon when Jughead returns from University. No longer bothering with the formality of knocking on her door, he finds her still in her pyjamas. Blonde ponytail messy with her head glued to one of the multiple books that lay on her desk.

 

He clears his throat, closing the door with more force than required to catch her attention. “Come on birthday girl. I managed to sway it with Veronica to get you for the rest of the day, I don't want to waste it.”

 

Betty jumps at the sound of his voice, the door seemingly having no effect on her. She lifts her head from her book, sighing.

 

“I don't know, Jug. I have a lot of work to do.”

 

"You know these books inside and out, Betts." She hums in answer, lips downturned as she goes back to her literature, attempting to deflect to another topic.

 

“How was your exam?”

 

Jughead quirks an eyebrow in confusion. “I think it went well.”

 

He grasps her chair to swing it round to face him, he was not letting her get away that easily. He places a large hand on each of her shoulders, crouching to look at her. “Hey.” Betty looks up from her knees. He moves one hand, stroking a thumb across her cheek.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Betty shakes her head dismissively, moving out of his hold to mooch through her wardrobe.

She sighs happily when he winds an arm round her waist, pulling her body flush against his. He presses a kiss against her hair.

 

“Whatever it is, I’m here when you’re ready to talk about it.” She nods, feeling the weight of her mother’s disappointment lifting.

 

She feels him smile into her hair, inhaling the smell of her new perfume, she couldn’t help but put on. "You're brilliant." He kisses her hair again. "and amazing." Warm lips meet her cheek. “But if it’s about the exam. You'll do so great; they'll probably ask you to teach the course next year."

 

She scoffs a laugh, speaking unconvincingly. "I think you're biased."

 

“Or if it’s about your mam.” Betty tenses, cursing his intuitive nature. “Those who mind don’t matter and those who matter don’t mind.”

 

She exhales, twisting in his arms to face him. She places her head into the crevice of his neck as he sways them to non-existent music. “You always know what to say, even if it does involve quoting Doctor Seuss.”

 

Jughead smirks, stroking his hands up and down her back. "It's all true, and I'm not just saying that because I love you Betty Cooper."

 

Her heart swells. She picks her head up, kissing him softly. Her mood lifted. "Alright, Jughead Jones. I’m ready to be surprised.”

 

He laughs. "Better your cute bum in some clothes then.”

 

The corners of her mouth turn upwards as she begins to extract herself from him, in order to get dressed. "Oh, and Jughead?” He turns to look at her. “I might love you a little bit too."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“The compromise with Veronica, was that I would let her give you her surprise before we left.” Jughead explains. Pushing the door to the kitchen open, allowing Betty through and then following in after.

 

They come face to face with an extremely giddy looking Veronica, eyes flickering to a box in the middle of the kitchen table every few seconds. A less giddy but all together happy Archie, sits in one of the chairs.

 

“Happy Birthday Betty!”

 

Betty smiles politely. “Thanks Arch.” She looks towards Veronica, eyeing her suspiciously. “Have you been sucking on some helium from those balloons, V?” She gestures to the numbered balloons swaying behind Archie. Jughead snorts, watching the dark haired girl bounce on her heels.

 

Veronica flicks her head towards Archie, motioning him to speak.

 

“Oh, yeah.” He stands, stumbling over his chair. “So…Veronica, what’s in the box?” He looks at her hopefully.

 

She nods, giving him a sly thumbs up. “Well Archie, I’m glad you asked.” She pulls the box lid open, revealing a cake. Betty peers over the table to get a closer look. It has two chocolate sponges, sandwiched together by vanilla cream. Topped with dripping caramel and an assortment of confectionary.

 

Jughead pats Archie on the back, smirking. “Oscar winning performance you two, truly.”

 

Veronica purses her lips. Blinking harshly in Jughead’s direction, turning back to Betty a smile on her face.

 

“This is amazing, V! Thank you.”

 

“I can’t take all the credit; it was a joint effort. Jug had the idea, me and Archie just made it happen.” Betty turns round to raise her eyebrow at Jughead, who shrugs nonchalantly in reply. A grin tugging at his lips as he looks back at Archie, listening to his discussion on the latest football game.

 

Veronica goes in hunt of a knife to cut the cake. “The good news is I didn’t make it. So it’s actually edible.”

 

Jughead’s happiness grows, rubbing his hands together greedily. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all day.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

After filling up on cake, they make their way to the Royal Mile. They start with a guided historical tour of Mary King’s Close, winding their way through the underground streets of Edinburgh of the 17th century. Betty thoroughly enjoys it, the grin on her face throughout making Jughead’s chest feel warm.

 

Their second stop of the day is the Old Town Bookshop. Jughead links their hands together, weaving in and out of the busy Edinburgh streets bathing in the afternoon May sun. They come to a standstill outside the shop, Betty jumping slightly as he tugs her to a stop. She views the shop from the outside. It has a deep blue painted front, two arches carved for the door and the caged window display. The shop name sits at the top, white standing out against the blue.  

 

He tugs her inside, passing the hanging postcards next to the door as they swing in the slight wind. She pauses in awe at the sheer volume of literature in front of her eyes. Walls upon walls of books from all decades filling the shelves. She thinks it could perhaps rival Veronica's home library and is equally ashamed as an English literature student how she had not been in here before. Jughead surveys her, smiling at her slightly dropped mouth.

 

"You'll catch flies."

 

Her mouth closes suddenly, with a clank of pearly white teeth. Straightened from vigorous dental work implemented by Alice.

 

"This is incredible Juggie! How did you find it?"

 

He pushes a finger to his lips. "Now that would be telling." She shakes her head, the smile never leaving her face. Jughead grins widely. "Now, go on. You can pick anything you want Betts, my treat."

 

Her mouth gapes again at the gesture. She puffs out a breath. "I can't, Jug."

 

"Of course you can, don't be silly. It's your birthday and I want it to be a good one."

 

Her mouth twists into a funny shape, weighing up his words. "How many?"

 

His grin widens. "At least enough to make a considerable dent in my student loan."

 

Her expression matches his, pressing a kiss against his lips.

 

"No time wasting, Cooper.” He points a reproachful finger.

 

“Or we won't have time for our evening of food and films, my two favourite f’s. You're pick of course. Clothing is optional." He winks. Betty flushes red, making her way to delve deeper into the collection of books.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

After a take away meal, eaten over a viewing of Dirty Dancing. Because despite having already seen it multiple times, she really could just watch it over and over. Betty’s birthday ends with her and Jughead curled up in her single bed. Betty pressed against Jughead’s chest listening to his steady heartbeat, lulling her into a deep sleep.

 

Her birthday gone, the revision continues culminating in her last exam of the year. Betty thinks it goes well and just as Jughead had said, she really did know her texts inside and out. Veronica having finished her own exams a few days earlier and the boys the week previous to that. They decide a celebration is in order, prior to the packing of their belongings was to commence. In preparation for the move back to their hometowns for the summer.

 

“Here.” Archie passes a drink to Betty, that is not dissimilar to the colour and consistency of vomit.

 

Betty pulls a face. Watching the festive straw, they had left over from the hazardous Christmas dinner last year, sink deeper into the liquid.

 

“What is this?” Jughead shrugs his shoulder, wincing as he takes a swig out of his own glass.

 

Veronica chimes in, already semi tipsy. “My very own concoction. Some vodka, a little wine. I found some rum under the counter. Oh, and Jack Daniels.”

 

“That sounds about as disgusting, as it tastes.” Jughead declares, tipping half of his drink into the sink behind him.

 

Veronica cackles, seemingly unaware of Jughead’s actions. “It’ll get you drunk fast, that’s for sure.”

 

Betty takes a sip, eyes squeezing shut at the taste. “I don’t know V.”

 

She huffs, offended. “We’re celebrating! Freedom until September, time to have fun!”

 

Archie chuckles, whispering to Betty and Jughead. “And we had a lot of left over alcohol.”

 

“Come on Archiekins, let’s get ready to party!” Veronica squeals, grabbing Archie’s hand dragging him out the kitchen to her bedroom.

 

“Somewhere  _there_  is medical professional with a massive _butterfly net looking for that girl.” Betty giggles, gathering the glasses to pour vomit like mixture down the drain._

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Following their night out to celebrate the end of their exams, the next day is pretty much of a right off. After that, with hangovers cured by a hearty English breakfast, they were currently helping Veronica pack up her room.

 

“Tell me again how I got roped into helping you?” Jughead queries, lifting a filled cardboard box into the hallway.

 

Archie grunts, heaving a bag full of books over his shoulder. “Because you’re whipped.”

 

Veronica smirks. “You both are.” The boy’s eyebrows crease together simultaneously, their twin expressions making Betty chuckle.  The darker haired girl continues sifting through her wardrobe.

 

“When did I accumulate so much shit, I think my shoes are mating.”

 

Archie sinks into the desk chair. “Maybe you should throw some away, Ronnie.”

 

She narrows her eyes in his direction. He sucks in a breath. “Or not. You look very cute in all of them and I love you.”

 

“Better.” Her hand disappears further into the wardrobe bringing out a pair of heeled sandals. “I forgot I had these!”

 

Betty picks one out her hand, viewing them. “Potentially a little optimistic for Edinburgh weather, V.”

 

She nods thoughtfully. “But they’ll be great for mine and Archie’s holiday to Italy, next month.”

 

“Just don’t bring them when we go to Jug’s again. I threw my back out carrying you down that hill.”

 

They had already put the dates in their respective diaries to go back to Loch Lomond during the summer. Although Betty had already planned to go a couple of weeks prior to Veronica and Archie. She already couldn’t wait to have some alone time with Jughead, the month of May much to sparse in that area for her liking. One of the benefits of the fact that her and Alice were not on speaking terms it was much easier to get permission.

 

Veronica’s lips purse at Archie’s statement. He grimaces.  “You’re beautiful and I love you.”

 

Betty chuckles, watching her friend’s lips form into a small smile. “As long as we don’t do any water sports again.”

 

Jughead holds his hands up in defeat. “No kayaking, I promise.” Then whispering for only Betty to hear, a smirk on his face. “Never said anything about wind surfing though.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Smithers arrives early the next day to collect Veronica’s possessions and take them back to London. She says goodbye with a hug for Betty, a brisk nod in Jughead’s direction and an amorous display with Archie that gives Jughead cause to baulk.

 

Archie’s dad arrives not long later to collect his son, leaving Betty and Jughead alone to pack their things. They’re piling the last of Betty’s belongings into the hall when the chime of her phone alerts her to the fact, her mother and father had just pulled up to their block of flats.

 

Betty exhales heavily, dropping the last bag onto the carpet. “Something wicked this way comes.”

 

Jughead wraps his arms round her, pulling her into a tight hug. “It’ll be fine.” He places a kiss against her soft hair. “Just think in a few weeks, you’ll be back at mine. My mam’s already cleared a drawer out of my cupboard for you.”

 

Betty smiles into his chest, keeping her mind set on when she would see him again. “So I get to stay in the Jones house this time?”

 

He lifts her chin to ghost a kiss across her lips. “Indeed you do. You’ve been inducted, I told you my mam loves you more than she loves me.”

 

Betty sniffs a laugh, fiddling absentmindedly with his jacket. “I’m not sure about that.”

 

Jughead looks down at her. “I love you more though.”

 

“I love you too.” She kisses him again. Before she has chance to deepen it, the knock on the door signalling the arrival of her parents breaks them apart.

 

In the end, Jughead and her dad get along well. Bonding over several trips to car to pile Betty’s bags upon more bags until it is all compressed with the boot closed. Her mother offers him a polite tight lipped smile and a firm handshake, watching over him with narrowed eyes.

 

Betty waves as the car pulls out of the parking space, blowing a kiss to Jughead as he disappears from view. When she turns back around, her mother looks over her shoulder from the front seat, speaking the first words she had said to Betty in a long time.

 

“He seems like a good boy, Elizabeth.”

 

Betty beams brightly, relaxing into the seat as Edinburgh vanishes from sight. “He is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both!
> 
> P.S. I am currently in the planning phase of a new story so keep your eyes peeled, first chapter to be up soon!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at aisforr

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story or have any suggestions or thoughts please leave a comment or kudos or both! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Be good. And if ye cannae be good be careful, now gie yer mother a wee cuddle and we be off." - Be good. And if you can't be good be careful,now give your mother a hug and we'll be off
> 
> “Ah sorry wee lass, dinne mean to wek you,” - Sorry little girl, didn't mean to wake you


End file.
